Unconditional Lust
by Spilledthoughts
Summary: For Tobirama it was a duty, a strict obligation towards the safety of the village. For Madara it was entertainment, an absolutely exhilarating way to crumble that already brittle pride of the Senju under his submission. It wasn't wrong though, it was destiny. It was their fate to lust after each other in such a brutal way….. wasn't it?
1. Violent Eyes

**A/N: I finally decided to try my hand at writing fan fiction. I haven't really written anything creative before, but decided to anyway since I need to focus on different things for a change. Anyway, I know there will be a ton of grammatical and punctuation errors in this. Please bear with me, I learned English about six y ears ago and was never formally taught grammar or punctuation. The only way I learned was through mistakes. That being said, go ahead and provide constructive criticism, but please don't be harsh. Seriously I beg you! I get discouraged very easily. I hope you enjoy my very first fanfiction :)**

_Warning: Yaoi and language_

_Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters be long to Masashi Kishimoto._

**_Updated._**

* * *

That look in his eyes. It was love no doubt. Absolute admiration and unbridled ardor. Those red eyes never shone like that for any other being. Tobirama couldn't have cared less if the owner of those eyes was any other Uchiha or any other human for that matter, but those blood- red eyes belonged to a demon.

Madara Uchiha, the personification of the devil himself, had fallen deeply in love with Tobirama's older brother, Hashirama and from what the younger Senju could tell his fall wasn't recent.

Tobirama knew those eyes since childhood. His very first encounter with them was during his espionage on behalf of his father. He had found his brother there with another Uchiha boy and had noticed the tenderness in those charcoal eyes as he stared at Hashirama talking. Tobirama could not hear because of the distance, but judging from his expression and hand gestures, his brother had seemed utterly zealous about whatever he was talking about and Madara did not mind listening as his lips were softly stretched in a gentle smile.

To think that Madara Uchiha could produce such a gentle thing as that smile was beyond belief. There exist very few people in this universe who had seen such an expression adorn Madara's face.

From just that smile, Tobirama was able to conclude that this friendship was not a superficial gesture of goodwill. It ran deeper than that, the depth of which the younger Senju would not fully understand until decades later.

A myriad of reason kept that friendship from fully transforming. War, hatred, vengeance, the general disapproval of homosexuality, however slight it may be, (though Tobirama was aware that feelings this strong seldom concerned themselves with such societal limitation) the list was a mile long. However, the reason that stayed forever on top and could even be said to cause every other reason on the list was the caustic difference of their last names.

If Hashirama would have just killed that nuisance on the battlefield when he had the chance, then this time of peace would have been truly peaceful instead of a breeding ground for Madara's insanity.

If things had the tendency of being this solvable, then the war would've probably never happened and if they were that lucky then Madara Uchiha would not even exist, but things naturally drifted towards disaster and Tobirama's luck had long since ran out.

The younger Senju could sit here and fill a book with all the ifs and buts while Hashirama would stay pleasantly oblivious, married to Mito, and unaware of the madness brewing in the man inches away from him caused by months?...years? of unrequited love.

Why did Hashirama have to make him vow not to kill Madara? Why didn't Madara just fucking confess his love before Hashirama got married? And for God's sake why did Tobirama have to be so fucking observant and notice the actuality of the situation?

Madara's pride held him off from confessing his love for a man who was suppose to be his eternal rival and Tobirama could see that repressing an emotion like that will not work out so great for a dramatic little shit like Madara.

The Uchiha clan leader would take out his aggressive on the village; to destroy something so precious to Hashirama would be the ultimate revenge for something that wasn't even his fault because one thing Uchihas are great at is misplacing guilt.

Being the only one aware of this impending disaster, Tobirama couldn't stay sedentary any longer. Knowing the destructive and capricious tendencies of not only Madara but his whole accursed clan, he needed to effectively rid Madara of his detrimental feelings without getting rid of the man himself.

Hashirama could be quiet a clueless fool sometimes.

_'God of Shinobi, my ass.'_

* * *

Tobirama's decision was a dangerous one. Unfortunately and not surprisingly so, it put the Senju's life in danger more than Madara's.

Before he could even put his plan to action, the mere thought of what was about to transpire had quite a severe impact on Tobirama's mental and physical health, the full realization of which came to him a little too late.

As he looked up towards the concerned faces of Hiruzen and Homura and a tearful one of Koharu, he slowly became aware of his location and condition.

He laid on a hospital bed with a slowly dwindling headache and a surging pain coursing through his body. Both things were indication of malnutrition and severe psychological stress and both were very familiar to the Senju.

As a young participant of the recently ended war, Tobirama suffered through some similar things in his early ages which showed that despite his stoic external appearance he was just as human inside, a fact that his strict father did not appreciate and rightfully so.

The memory of his father made him feel ashamed of his state; such display of weakness from his son would have disappointed him greatly.

To overcome his state of weakness, Tobirama decided to get up. For someone who is the prospective second Hokage, lying in a hospital was incredibly unflattering, his father would highly disapprove.

"Don't move, Sensei! The nurse said you need lots of rest." Koharu exclaimed as she wiped her damp face.

"I am alright, Koharu." He smiled amiably at his concerned student, but ignored her warning and sat up anyway.

Wincing slightly from the pain, Tobirama shifted his legs and placed his feet on the floor.

This wasn't so bad, he had definitely experienced worse.

Standing up, the Senju stretched his sore muscles and faced his students who were staring at their sensei curiously.

"So who's ready for training?" Tobirama asked his three eager students.

"Wha...What?! You're suppose to rest, sensei." Homura said as his sensei made his way towards the window from which he jumped out and swiftly landed on the nearby tree.

"Yeah...you're sick and stuff. The nurse told us." Hiruzen added, not too happy with the idea of going back to training. Hiruzen noticed his sensei fold his arms and intensify his gaze of him.

"Was she cute?" Tobirama asked as he narrowed his eyes towards the particular student he knew would notice this kind of thing.

Koharu was absolutely dumbfounded by the question and looked back and forth from her sensei and Hiruzen with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uhhh...not..really." Hiruzen replied, his cheeks tainted a little with blush.

"Then we have nothing to do here." Tobirama said as he turned to jump off the tree branch and land on the ground underneath.

"What does that even have to do with anything?!" Koharu said as she climbed down the hospital window along with her other two team mates.

"That has _everything _to do with everything, Koharu. Wouldn't you want a hot nurse to take care of you? " Hiruzen said matter-of-factly.

"I would want a nurse that can actually treat me."

"Pfft ….you girls are so weird."

"Stop!...Sensei, Hiruzen is being a mjosinist...uh...mnosijist...misonisit!" Koharu exclaimed as she ran behind Tobirama to complain about Hiruzen who was snickering uncontrollably.

Tobirama stopped to turn and look at his young pupils. Chuckling a little a at the trival problems of the youth, he placed his hand on Hiruzen head and ruffled his hair.

"Be nice to your peers, Saru." Tobirama cautioned lightheartedly.

Tobirama stared down at the carefree trio. It was hard to believe that they were the leaders of tomorrow, but he could see in their eyes a light of aspiration that never had the chance to ignite in children from his era. When one had a couple of years to live how could it?

Today, peace and hope for the future was just the perfect fuel for this light to burn brighter, but the frailty of those two was what concerned Tobirama along with the fact that he was struggling alone with a good portion of the burden to keep these fragile things intact.

There was a sudden stabbing pain in the middle of his abdomen which interrupted Tobirama's deep thoughts.

Ulcers. Ulcers caused by stress, the Senju was no stranger to this pain. Maybe leaving the hospital wasn't such a great idea.

Tobirama grimaced a little and saw concern appear immediately on his students' faces.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Hiruzen asked looking up at his sensei.

"Yes. I am fine. Let's go" The Senju and led the kids to their intended training ground. Not wanting to physically exert himself, Tobirama decided to lay low and let his students deal with genjutsus.

What was he doing? Cowering and complaining. He was taught to put anything on line for duty, not mope in misery like a pathetic coward when things got a little too difficult to handle

If some cruel deity had cursed him with this task to test his strength, then Tobirama will gladly remind him or her that he's a force to be reckoned with.

Madara was his enemy during the time of war and he has remained his enemy in this time of peace and just as he had clashed with him then, he'll fight with him with all his might now.

A different tactic didn't scare Tobirama, defending this village was his utmost responsibility and if it required services that would completely disintegrate his pride and dignity, then so be it. Corporal damage has never stopped him so neither will moral.

With new found determination, Tobirama felt confidence arise in him along with a diluted amount of fear that once he initiates his plan his life will never be the same, but that was to be expected when he was about use his body, for the first time, for something very different than fighting.


	2. Between Love and Hate

**Warning: Yaoi and language**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its character belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**_Updated. _**

* * *

When his brother Izuna died, Madara thought that he had hit his limit. Izuna's existence was Madara's greatest and most likely his only driving force and consequently his greatest weakness as well. He was so confident that as his protective older brother he'd be the first to leave this world that the thought of being left alone without Izuna never crossed his mind.

Was it possible that the death of his little brother left him in such a state of vulnerability that _love _took its opportunity to infect him? Or did it happen long before and only became so conspicuous now at this time of peace?

Madara had never been ready for love or anything remotely close to that emotion, but just like an illness love doesn't care for one's state of readiness, it happens whether permitted or not. Perhaps that the beauty and the tragedy of it.

At first Madara was convinced that it wouldn't bother him much, but he could not will his desire away no matter how hard he tried. Like quicksand it sucked him in and trapped him in this inescapable and constricting cell of emotion that he had no defense against.

The little pangs of his heart turned into an all out discomfort that left him aching in the worst way. Aching for contact, aching to break free, aching for this to stop.

It wasn't long before this persistent discomfort started to gnaw at Madara's sanity.

The briefest glance from those warm, brown pair of eyes, the slightest contact was enough to cause his heart to beat dangerously out of rhythm.

These reaction, however, were not the ones driving him insane, it was the realization that he has to hide them, prevent them from surfacing, keep them painfully locked up forever that pained him because there was no hope that this love would ever be requited.

This was the first time in a long time Hashirama and Madara had not felt mutually about something and perhaps was the start of a string of disagreements between the two clan leaders, something that will eventually lead to a lot of unnecessary chaos in the future.

Madara was quick to find Hashirama guilty for putting him in this condition. His increasing agitation made him become cynical and bitter about the people surrounding him, yet when he tried focusing this bitterness towards Hashirama, who was the most deserving of it all, he fell short.

A warm aching feeling always settled in him at the thought of the Senju that overrode those bitter sentiment.

Did he die and go to hell? It wouldn't be surprising since Madara himself knew he didn't quite qualify as a candidate for heaven. But the pain he associated with hell was always a physical one, not this psychological torture that was corroding him from inside out.

His pain took the eventual path down to anger and his inability to take it out on the one causing it made things worse. Uncomfortably pent up, Madara's aggression began to affect his health. Sleeplessness and weightloss were things he could deal with, but when tears got involved was when he reached his limit.

Madara Uchiha was not crying, he was not abusing, _disrespecting _Izuna's eyes like this.

The familiar baritone voice of Hashirama disrupted Madara's thoughts as it always did. The interruption caused him to become bitterly aware of his surroundings.

He was stuck with in the small room for God knows how many hours, with the worst company imaginable and if that wasn't enough, Hashirama Senju was sitting mere inches away from him.

The Uchihas did not have a family history of hypertension, but from the way this situation was affecting his heart, Madara believed he might be the first one to develop it.

As the newly elected Hokage, Hashirama was quickly making adjustments and additions to the village. Madara didn't understand why the man being hailed as the God of Shinobi needed approval from his comparatively incompetent fellow shinobi.

It was completely unnecessary, he could do whatever the hell he wants, no one is going to disagree with Hashirama Senju. No one except for Madara.

However, at the moment the Uchiha was a little more perplexed by the unwelcomed pairof eyes on him than he was by anything else.

Taking his eyes off the older Senju, Madara switched his gaze towards the younger one in front of him.

He had felt the white-haired Senju's eyes on him for a while but disregarded it thinking the bastard would cut it out soon, but this did not seem to be the case which forced Madara to turn his gaze towards the insignificant Senju.

The said Senju seemed almost entranced by the Uchiha and it took him a suspiciously long time to shift his gaze from Madara and towards the older Senju.

To Madara's surprise the younger Senju was visibly embarrassed by his actions, almost like he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. He blinked multiple times and seemed flustered as he quickly turned his head away from Madara.

_'What the hell?'_ Was the Uchiha's only thought as he tried to comprehend why Tobirama had decided to act like some infatuated pubescent girl in the middle of a meeting that was already quite uncomfortable to begin with.

Tobirama hated it, that penetrating gaze and those red eyes, but it was necessary, all for the sake of the future, for the sake of peace.

With these calming thoughts, he eased up and ignored the fiery gaze of the Uchiha.

Because of his stoic decorum Tobirama was mistaken for a hateful person by some. But he wasn't, he truly wasn't. Strict yes, imperative definitely, but not hateful.

However, as a human he possessed the capability of both hating and loving and every ounce of his capability to hate was exacted towards Madara.

God he hated that man and he wished other people hated him the same and by other people he really meant Hashirama because other than his clueless older brother everyone hated Madara more or less.

The younger Senju finally felt Madara shift his eyes away from him and took a mental sigh of relief.

Every time he got close to the Uchiha he lost enough determination to not go along with the plan. Initiating such a task seemed impossible when the mere thought of it was so repulsive and cringe worthy.

To stoop this low, to use his body like that It felt like suicide, a self inflicted wound that will create a permanent scar on his conscious from which he could never recover.

However, a distraction was needed and in this unfamiliar battlefield the use of unfamiliar methods and slightly different weaponry was required.


	3. Negotiational Distraction

**A/N: I know I said that this chapter might have a lemon, but I unfortunately could not include it. Sorry! I wrote it but seemed too rushed and forced and just plain bad. I instead decided to develop the plot a little more until I worked to make the lemon better. Well, I hope you enjoy reading :) **

**OH! and everyone that reviewed, faved/followed THANK YOU SO MUCH! You all are so lovely and encourage me so much! 3 I honestly can't thank you enough. **

_Warning: Yaoi and language_

_Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

The meeting had dragged on far longer than it should have. With all the clan leaders throwing out ideas for the new Ninja Academy, Hashirama, being the gentleman he is, had no option but to spend an unnecessary amount of time discussing each and and everyone of them even when almost all of them were complete and utter shit. Madara's patience was wearing thin; right when the things were coming to a finale some foolish clan leader would interject to put out a pathetic suggestion.

"Lord Hokage, I suggest we built a library for the students."

_'Of course we will build a library! It's a fucking academy for fuck's sake, you fucking moron!'_

Madara's desire to butcher the interrupting clan leaders was growing uncontrollably. Using whatever scraps of tolerance left in him, the Uchiha suppressed his murderous intent and took a deep breath to calm his blazing nerves. The thin thread his sanity hung from was in danger of breaking and the idea of being wholly consumed by insanity, especially in a place like this, frightened Madara.

_'No, not here. Not in front of_ him_.'_

"Madara-san."

Hashirama's voice put an end to the Uchiha's homicidal thoughts. The speed at which Madara turned his head towards Hashirama could havepotentially snapped his neck.

"What do you think?" Hashirama asked amiably. He smiled tenderly at Madara, warm eyes glistening with affinity.

Hashirama's face was enough to melt the cramping aggro of Madara's mind. The look in the Senju's eyes instantly soothed the strain in muscles causing him to soften his gaze. It saddened Madara to know that the one holding the leash to his insanity was so oblivious to the fact.

_'What do_ I_ think? Hashirama...How could you insult me with a question like that? Have you forgotten that I was the first one to approve of this idea? _Our_ idea."_

Of course Hashirama hadn't forgotten. His exhausted eyes felt refreshed as they settled on Madara's familiar face. The Uchiha sitting there so casually beside him was a living proof that he had fulfilled his promise, an undeniable reminder that he had restored order after all those years of chaotic fighting. If he could make such an unimaginable feat possible, then being the hokage should be a breeze.

"I think it's great, Hashirama." Madara replied and noticed Hashirama's smile grow.

They stayed like that for many long moments, gazing at each other while the others stayed silent letting the two men continue their staring contest.

Hashirama finally broke the contact and Madara clenched his hands into fists to prevent them from reaching out and pulling the Senju's face back towards him. He wanted to stare at him a bit longer, long enough to be thoroughly content.

_'What else is there left for me to do than stare?'_

The meeting ended very late at night.. Even then, several clan leaders stayed behind to do their fair share of ass kissing. Madara slipped away as quickly as he could. All he wanted to do was lie down in the darkness of his bedroom and let the heavy silence of the night heal him and his tortured heart.

He rapidly made his way towards the Uchiha clan compound. On his way, however, he discovered that he was being tailed and recognized the chakra immediately. Well, so much for getting any rest, lady luck really _had_ abandoned him.

"So nice of you to follow me all the way to my private quarters...Tobirama Senju."

"...Madara." Tobirama said as he revealed himself.

What happened between Madara and Hashirama at the meeting was dangerous. There was no way Madara would forget that mere interaction easily. He had seen the hurt in the Uchiha's eyes when Hashirama had looked away and was forced to act quickly. His earlier attempt at grabbing the Uchiha's attention seemed to have been successful and though he was beyond reluctant, he still made the decision to follow Madara. He was surprised and rather thankful that Madara didn't call him out until now.

"You must have something very important to relay to me...Otherwise I don't see why you'd be stalking me in the middle of night like this." Madara said and entered his bedroom, leaving the door open behind him. He was really starting to wonder about Tobirama's cognitive state. The younger Senju's peculiar behavior was disturbing him a little.

_'Maybe he had been drinking, this is so unlike him.'_

Whatever it was Madara certainly did not have the patience or time for it.

Tobirama took the open door as an invitation to enter Madara's room. He was taken aback by how sizable the room was. Bedroom was definitely not the correct title for it, it was more like a tenement.

_'Perks of being the clan leader I guess.'_

Tobirama's room was a kennel compared to this. The younger Senju made a mental note to ask Hashirama for a bigger room.

He stopped looking around Madara's room in awe when he felt the Uchiha glaring at him. In the darkness of the room those crimson eyes seemed even more nightmarish. No, it was definitely impossible for a human to have such demonic eyes; such a feral stare could only belong to a beast, an evil creature of the night.

_'There is still time to reconsider. Give him some bullshit excuse and leave. You don't have to...still have time to leave.'_

Tobirama gulped loudly in an attempt to calm the turmoil roiling in his mind but soon found that there was nothing to gulp down. His throat and mouth was completely void of any moisture. Tobirama would have appreciated if Madara had offered him water like a _normal_ host would to a guest.

"Heh...got any lights in this place?"

"Look, I am pretty damn sure that my room does not have a 'Drunk Senjus: Enter Here' sign dangling outside of it. So can you kindly hurry up and take care of whatever business you have with me and get the hell out?"

Tobirama bit the inside of his lower lip and gulped, trying again to dampen his dehydrated throat. The thought that his actions might exacerbate the situation even more was heavy in his mind. He wanted badly to go back, maybe try again later, but how late? If he let it be too late then what would be the point.

Madara's eyes were on fire with the need for sleep and the sight of Tobirama was just adding fuel to the flames. He covered his face with his hands and dug his fingers into the his skin as a last attempt to prevent a conniption that he was entirely too close to having.

"God Tobirama if you don't fucking say something I swear I am going to..."

"I know about your feelings for Hashirama!" Tobirama exclaimed. He took a deep breath after his declaration, bracing himself for Madara's response. He gathered his chakra to deflect any type of physical attack and alerted himself to catch any signs of genjutsu.

Tobirama suddenly realized that the Uchiha compound was the worst place he could have chosen to reveal such information. The thought of being surrounded by a group of cranky Uchihas led by a pissed off, borderline insane clan leader was not a pleasant one.

"You what?!"

Madara's scowl turned into a horrified grimace. His eyes widened and the hands clutching his face slipped away. After moments of heavy breathing Madara straightened himself from the shock and narrowed his eyes.

"How did you know?" Madara almost whispered.

"A fool would have known if he'd dare to stare in your eyes long enough." Tobirama promptly replied.

Madara could have pretended to not know what the Senju was saying, could have told him it was too late for pranks and kicked him out, but this was Tobirama Senju, of course he knew. No one was more capable of knowing other than Tobirama. Though it hurt him to know that Hashirama was so oblivious to his affection, he took great pride in his ability to hide an emotion that ran so rampantly through his being. However, there were very few emotions Tobirama was oblivious to. He possessed great sensing powers which did not just stop at chakra. The man was able to clearly sense a person's personality and emotions and even had the dexterity to manipulate those emotions in his favor.

Madara was remembering all this too late, but even if he had remembered earlier it would have been close to impossible to hide such a strong emotion from that cunning bastard.

"No need to worry though. I am not going to be blackmailing you or any such thing." Tobirama explained, now inching closer to where Madara was standing.

_'Humph! As if you could.'_ Madara maintained his scowl and stared at the Senju now moving slowly forward.

"I identify with your pain, Madara because I am going through something similar. Very similar actually." Tobirama said and stopped moving. He now stood a couple of feet away from the Uchiha and saw the questioning look that replaced the scowl on his face.

"I don't need your damn sympathy, Senju. I can handle this myself perfectly fine." Madara retorted, suddenly very suspicious of Tobirama's behavior.

_'Something is definitely wrong with him.'_

"But I can't. I can't hide it like you can. And unlike me, you'll never look in my eyes and search for..." Tobirama took a deep breath to calm his nerves but mainly to subdue a laugh that was just waiting to come out.

This whole ordeal was becoming entirely too cheesy for Tobirama to stay focused. He had always found himself incapable of spewing out sentimental bullshit like this and never could take such Shakespearean situations seriously. However, right now he was standing here in front of Madara Uchiha, out of all people, about to profess his relentless love for the Uchiha.

_'How the hell did I convince myself to do this?!'_

"Madara.." Tobirama, painfully suppressing his laugh and ignoring the awkwardness of his actions with all his might, reached out and placed both his hands on the side of the Uchiha's face.

"I want _you_."

The look on Madara would have sent Tobirama in a fit of laughter if he hadn't bit his lower lip. He had never seen such a expression on anyone before. It was disgust, horror, shock and utter disbelief mixed so immaculately that Tobirama wished this was really a joke and he wasn't actually trying to court the Uchiha.

Madara's mouth was slightly open and one of his eyes seemed to be twitching. Tobirama kept his hand awkwardly placed on Madara's face and waited for a response.

"How _dare_ you?" Madara said almost inaudibly.

It was then that Tobirama noticed the insanity slowly slithering into the Uchiha's eyes, turning the red there a shade darker. The Senju was distracted by the ominous eyes and did not notice Madara's grip on his wrist until his hands were pushed away with brute force.

How could Madara be so clueless?! How could he expect information like this to not spread like wild fire?!_ The infamous Madara Uchiha embarrassingly in his love with his arch rival_. How could Tobirama have resisted such a perfect opportunity to humiliate Madara? It was all revenge, accommodation for the day the younger Senju was robbed of the chance of annihilating Madara by Hashirama. Madara was crippled, being in love was nothing less than being injured and what else can go well with an injury other than an insult.

"You think this is funny?! ...You... you don't understand how much this HURTS! To know that every single day of my life I'll..." Madara clutched his chest to suppress the unbearable ache quickly forming there.

Madara suddenly stopped mid speech and stood still and wide eyed. The trembling hand on his chest moved to cover his face, his whole being now shaking as he exhaled loudly.

_'What am I doing?!'_

Vulnerability was not something one could associate with Madara Uchiha. Never once in his life had the Uchiha ever displayed vulnerability regardless of how torn down or close to defeat he had been. But now, right now in front of Tobirama he had exposed his deepest wounds so readily like a pathetic, helpless child! How could he have handed the Senju his eternal humiliation on a silver platter like a fool?!

Madara couldn't bear being mocked in this way. He could not sustain his hold on the pain any longer and in an effort to relieve the coiled up pressure in his chest let out of an excruciating howl.

"Get. Out."

Tobirama was petrified. The dread in Madara's voice reverberated through him and shook his very being with fear. The Senju had never heard a wail so bitter with agony and it scared him. Had he failed? Had Madara finally succumbed to his madness?

"Madara..."

"Get out!"

This time Madara could not hold back his thirst for violence. He attacked Tobirama with enough force to tear the Senju to shreds, his fist burning with chakra ready to collide with the pathetic being in front of him and obliterate every organ in his body.

Tobirama had been anticipating such an attack and moved quickly to stop it. He grabbed Madara's arm and absorbed the feral force of the Uchiha's punch. The sheer power of the attack was almost overwhelming and had Tobirama been an ordinary shinobi he would have surely been blown to bits.

What Tobirama did next would either prove to effectively dilute Madara's rage or result in the Senju's violent death. He pulled the arm in his grip and with swift moves drew the Uchiha into a asphyxiating hug. Lacing his fingers in Madara's unruly hair he cradled the side of the Uchiha's head against his own. His other arm wrapped strongly around Madara's waist to prevent escape.

Both men now chest to chest could feel their fervid heart beats resonant in unison. They could hear the strain in each other's jagged breaths, could feel the warmth of those breaths on each other's skin.

"Madara...Do you really think so lowly of me?"

Tobirama waited for a reply, definitely not a verbal one, but an attack. A violent push or a katon that would burn a hole through him yet no such thing occurred. The Uchiha stood in Tobirama's arms stiff as a board, his muscles tensed and his breath uneven. Assuming it was safe, Tobirama proceeded with his plan.

"I know it sounds ridiculous and I certainly don't blame you for reacting with resentment. But Madara, my feelings for you are nothing but genuine."

"I have not the slightest idea when it started. Honestly, I don't even know how. All I do know is that it has become something I can no longer hide."

Tobirama was getting increasingly uncomfortable from the closeness. The warmth of Madara's breath on the side of his neck and the constant grinding of their chests was becoming unpleasant by every passing second.

'Perhaps all the time I spent believing I hated you ….."

Tobirama's breath hitched as he felt Madara's fingers dig into the fabric on his back. The fingers trembled and twisted and Tobirama braced himself for the worst. He decided cut the over-sentimental crap and get to the point before the impending fight between him and Madara broke out.

" Anyways, I never hope to replace Hashirama in your eyes. Your affection will always stay with him there is no doubt about that. And no matter how much I wish to change that, I am fully aware that I can't. That is why I don't desire love from you, Madara. My desire ...is purely _carnal_."

Tobirama's grip on the Uchiha's waist grew tighter, the hand entangled in Madara's locks slowly moved to pull him even closer to the Senju.

"I perceive this to be a perfect arrangement. It could not only serve as an exceptional illusion for me, but also a near perfect distraction for you. A distraction might not erase the absolute agony you suffer from, but would surely dull the pain a little."

"...and as for me ... an illusion will be more than sufficient."

The fingers on his back dug deeper and he heard Madara elicit a sound that resembled something along the lines of sobbing coupled with choking. The Senju strained his ears to completely catch the Uchiha's auditory response and found out that Madara was actually..._ chuckling_.

Tobirama felt strong hands grapple his shoulders in a painful grip and wincined. He was roughly pushed away with enough force to break through the walls of Madara's bedroom and probably land somewhere near the Senju compound, but he grounded his feet just in time to stop himself from doing so. The Senju stumbled a bit and used the wall behind him to balance himself.

"Of course an illusion would suffice for you, Senju! This village, this unity, this _peace_ that you rejoice about is nothing but an illusion too!"

Anguish and insanity no longer lingered in Madara's eyes. The scarlet eyes were now laced with the purest form of malice and scorn. His mouth was stretched into a mocking smirk and his eyes were narrowed and dripped with derision.

" I knew you were strong willed but my god, I never thought you'd stoop _this_ low, Tobirama." Madara exclaimed in disbelief.

"Does this village really mean_ this_ much to you?!"

Madara chuckled uncontrollably in the most maniacal manner and walked towards his bed.

After tittering for a while the Uchiha briskly sat on his bed and held his head in his hands in a show of utter bewilderment.

Madara had been very well aware of his increasingly violent thoughts and his looming insanity. He had contemplated the death of many of his ratherannoying fellow villagers and had even planned out the perfect method of slaughtering them in the case his bloodlust became unrestrained.

He had expected Tobirama to decipher his feelings for Hashirama, but had not known that the younger Senju was capable of figuring him out at such an intricate level. Madara's impending madness had made him a potential threat to the village and he should be constrained at any cost, that had been Tobirama's resolve and had Madara been some kind of licentious fool he could have easily been entrapped by the Senju.

"You figured me out quite well, Senju. Am I that transparent to you?" Madara said as he looked up at Tobirama who furrowed his eyebrows.

Tobirama internally cursed. He had made sure to include in his plan several way to deal with Madara if at any point he became skeptical or aware of the Senju's deception, yet he had not anticipated that the Uchiha would see through this so early. Perhaps he had been overconfident and didn't realize how difficult it would be to actually convince Madara.

"What are you saying?" Tobirama decided to continue with the act.

If he had other plans of action at his disposal he might have considered giving up, but this was really it. Giving up now would mean a complete failure and Tobirama much rather die than fail. Not to mention the absolute embarrassment of forever living with the fact that he had _hugged_ Madara Uchiha and_ still_ didn't come up victorious. There was no way the Senju would ever be able to face Madara casually again after this. He had gone too far to return now. Madara can act callous all he wants, Tobirama was far from getting discouraged.

"Still at it, huh? Well, trickery _had_ always been your métier, Tobirama." Madara remarked with spite and smirked.

"Humph. And besides, I wouldn't expect any less from the future Lord Hokage. You certainly hold true to your title, _Nidaime-sama_."

Madara's aspersions felt like a slap across the face. Of course the Senju felt shameful for committing such ignominious acts and had suffered relentlessly from just the thought of them. However, Tobirama could not bear to hear someone else point it out. Especially since that _someone_ was the cause of it all. His already injured pride throbbed achingly after Madara's insults and rage started to cloud Tobirama's mind.

"Are you accusing me of trickery because I was brave enough to confess my feelings? …..unlike _you_." Tobirama said, the contempt now evident in his voice.

Madara smirked again, clearly amused by the Senju's aggravated state.

"I don't know about bravery, but I can definitely laud you for your acting skills." Madara decided to dig the knife in deeper. He was strangely enjoying mocking the Senju a lot. He wanted to test just how bendable Tobirama's pride really was.

Tobirama exhaled loudly from frustration and overall exhaustion. He felt like a fool for even trying to sway Madara with words. The Uchihas were creatures led by their ids, logic and diplomacy didn't work with them. They only responded to corporeal stimuli and were deaf to words. Tobirama decided to take a more physical approach to his plan and take his leave for now.

"I didn't expect anything more than a rejection from you, but in the heat of the moment decided to foolishly take a chance." Tobirama said wistfully.

"I apologize for bothering you and I really hope you don't reveal... _this_ to anyone " Tobirama said and turned to make a quick escape out of Madara's dark bedroom, he had had just about enough and wanted to desperately to put as much distance between the Uchiha and him as possible.

"Leaving _already_?" Madara uttered with a mocking frown. "Come on, I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Tobirama sighed and felt incredibly miserable. He couldn't believe he had signed his life off to become an object of amusement, a trifle for Madara to disparage and insult for cheap entertainment

"Goodnight, Madara."

Tobirama, not wanting to hear any last snide remarks from the Uchiha, closed the door behind him and quickly raced out of that God forsaken Uchiha compound. As the cool night air soothed his heated skin he realized how extremely drained he really was. He yearned desperately for a pillow and a bed and decided to never leave his kennel of a bedroom ever again. He wished to bury himself in a mountain of blankets and not wake up until Madara Uchiha has forever disappeared from the face of earth.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! And if you have time tell me what you think. I'd love to know :) **


	4. Accidental Necessity

**A/N: I want to give a big, ginormous THANK YOU to all the lovely people that reviewed, faved/ followed. Thank you so much! My happiness knows no bound. Seriously, I have all this happiness stacked up and I don't know what do with it. **

**And holy shit Naruto chapter 627! Ooohhh my god, I cannot wait for a Madara-Tobirama showdown! **

**I just hope they don't just use jutsus but actually get, you know, _physical. _;) hehehe.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this particularly long chapter. I am really bad at endings so I didn't know where to stop so kinda kept writing until I was like 'okay I have been sitting in front of this computer for 8 hours, without a break, trying to get to an ending this needs to stop now!'**

**Okay, I am gonna stop typing now. Sorry about that rant. Hope you like this chapter :)**

_Warning: Yaoi and language._

_Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. _

* * *

"Is he in there?" A very flustered Koharu asked an equally flustered Hiruzen in a hushed voice.

"Yeah...He's working...as usual" Hiruzen replied in a low voice as he peered into the office through a slightly jarred door.

Homura stood behind Koharu, or more like hid behind her. His glasses hung on the tip of his nose yet he made no attempt to push them up since all his attention at the moment was settled on the man in the office.

The three aspiring ninjas were standing in front of the Hokage's office. In an effort to make their presence as clandestine as possible, the three whispered to each other and inhibited their use of chakra.

"Go in and ask him already!" Homura hissed and urged Hiruzen to enter the office, not liking the fact that they were sneaking around the Hokage tower like spies.

"I don't know...I mean what if he's …part of _it _too?" Hiruzen turned his head to look back at his teammates. "You know like that one time...with Madara Uchiha."

The mention of the Uchiha's name awakened some unpleasant memory in the children as all three of them supported a look of absolute horror. Koharu shook her head to block off the dreadful thoughts.

"Don't be silly...That time he was in a clown costume and jumped out of a bush! It was obvious that it was genjutsu. This ..seems too real to be genjutsu...right? "Koharu faced the slightly trembling Homura behind her for confirmation.

Homura immediately nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Hashirama-sensei looks normal."

"_Too _normal." Hiruzen said suspiciously. "Tobirama-sensei probably made him to look like that! So we would fall for it! We are definitely still under the genjutsu!"

"Just go and talk to him already! You are being so ridiculously suspicious!" Homura whispered in frustration.

"You've got some nerve to say that, Homura. Don't you remember the_ fish_?" Hiruzen retorted and narrowed his eyes at Homura.

A horrified frown appeared on both Homura and Koharu's faces. Homura gulped and hid further behind Koharu who stood wide eyed and frightened almost to the point of tears.

"That's right. If it weren't for me, Madara would have beaten the both of you up with a giant halibut!" Hiruzen whispered smugly.

"You know you guys can come inside. There is no need to loiter outside the office."

The three were so immersed in conversation that they had forgotten to keep watch on Hashirama, who had been fully aware of their presence this whole time. He could have called the three in from his desk , but decided to get up and walk to the door instead. It was about time he took a break and if an excuse to not do paperwork was knocking on his door, literally in many ways, then he would be a fool to pass on it.

The trio gasped loudly as the door they were hiding behind flew open. Koharu screeched and grabbed a hold of Hiruzen. Homura made an attempt to run for it, but stumbled and fell clumsily on his butt.

It was fair for Hashirama to be completely baffled by his student's reactions. All three were breathing heavily; their eyes almost bulging out of their skulls. Hashirama distinctly remembered checking his face in the mirror today. He had looked no different than his usual self and the last time he checked his usual self did not make children cower in fear.

"Are you guys alrig..."

"Don't make another move, Madara Uchiha!" Hiruzen exclaimed and pulled out a kunai knife and pointed it at Hashirama with a shaky hand.

Now Hashirama was just straight up confused. His face twisted into a questioning look as he tried to make sense of the situation.

"Hahaha. Very funny guys..."

Hashirama thought it was safe to assume that this was some kind of joke, a very _odd_ joke. Those terrified looks that were plastered on the faces of his students, however, did not seem feigned. They were genuinely scared shitless of the Senju in front of them. Hashirama had a slight suspicion that Tobirama had a hand in this, who surprisingly was nowhere around the kids. The thought that his students were running around the village completely unsupervised made him instantly concerned. He moved closer to his students to figure out the real reason for their current state.

The kunai in Hiruzen's hand made his way towards Hashirama right when the Senju took a step closer towards the youth. Hashirama easily caught the badly-aimed weapon in his hand and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hiruzen, what in the world is going on?" Hashirama said as he let go of the door knob and decided to restrain the kids before any other attacks followed.

"He's reaching for the fish! RUN! NOW!" Hiruzen yelled. He took a hold of Koharu's arm and dragged her with him as he ran down the hallway.

Homura, who still had not recovered from his fall, miserably crawled backwards away from Hashirama.

"Homura..." Hashirama said in a concerned voice and moved towards the quivering boy on the floor to help him up.

"No, please..." Homura shrieked as Hashirama walked closer to him. With eyes that were now welled-up with tears, he saw Hashirama move his hand towards him and entirely out of instinct bit the Senju's hand.

"Ow!" Hashirama cried as he felt teeth sink in the flesh of his hand, the very hand he had so lovingly provided his student for support.

Distracted by the pain from the bite, Hashirama didn't have the time to stop Homura, who had gained enough balance to make a hasty escape.

"Homura, wait!...Homura Mitokado come back right now!" Even Hashirama's authoritative voice, which was able to visibly shake the likes of Tobirama, did not stop the child from fleeing away.

"Where the hell is Tobirama?!" Hashirama exclaimed, now beyond frustrated.

He did not want to go look for the three obviously delusional and potentially dangerous whippersnappers, neither did he want to make any other shinobi take responsibility of a task so...belittling. He contemplated about classifying the ninjas in Konoha by level of skill, so the less skilled ones can go look for missing deranged kids or runaway cats.

Hashirama, to this day, can't understand why in the world shinobis, out of all people, are considered best suited to look for a damn _cat_. He also didn't understand why all these cats in the village have all of a sudden become hell bent on escaping households that clearly care about them seeing as how they are _paying _ninjas to insure the safe return of their little feline fugitives.

"I don't believe he left his room at all today."

Hashirama turned his head towards the source of the voice and found Mito standing to his side, elegant as ever. She was holding a teacup in her hands which she promptly presented to her husband.

"Your afternoon tea." She held the steaming cup towards Hashirama and gently smiled.

Mito's hospitality made Hashirama uncomfortably flustered. It had already been a couple of months since they got married, yet Hashirama could not stop himself from becoming nervous around her.

In all honesty, she intimated the Senju a little.

Her calm and collected demeanor contrasted starkly with Hashirama's childish and giddy disposition. Since his marriage, Hashirama had emulated mannerism of a mature, adult alpha male brimming with machismo and sophistication in hopes to impress Mito, but more importantly not to embarrass himself in front of her. He did not want her to think she had married some uncivil child. The whole Hokage thing was working great for that, but there were still instances where Hashirama's inner child would peek out, just like the one right now. Hashirama felt horrible for yelling and creating such a racket out here in the hallway.

He reached forward and took the teacup from his wife's hands, being careful not to drop the piece of china and embarrass himself further.

"Ah..th-thank you, Mito." Hashirama internally admonished himself for stuttering. He quickly brought the cup to his mouth and sipped the hot liquid.

"You should let it cool a little first." Mito advised in genuine concern.

On its way down Hashirama's throat, the scorching tea painfully seared his tongue. The Senju gritted his teeth in pain but kept a straight face. Though his tongue protested, he forced himself to speak.

"No, it's...perfect." Hashirama lied and smiled at his concerned wife who smiled back unsurely.

"I am a little worried about Tobirama. I suppose you should check on him. His students are also acting strangely; they believe they are under some kind of genjutsu." Mito explained calmly.

"Are you sure Tobirama is still in his room? It's _afternoon,_ he should have left by now."

"I am not entirely sure, but I did not see him in the kitchen this morning. He is there every morning for breakfast."

"Hmm..." Hashirama found this strange. He knew what a dietary freak his brother was and skipping the most meal of the day was unlike him, so was letting his students run around the village like lunatics.

Hashirama did not like this feeling of trepidation arising in him. He tried remembering his last encounter with the younger Senju and figured it was seconds after the big meeting from last night had ended. While Hashirama had been busy conversing with the clan leaders, Tobirama had vanished out of sight along with...

_'Madara...'_

Hashirama's eyes widened as frightening thoughts filled his mind and apprehension tightened its grip around him.

Tension between the Uchiha clan leader and the younger Senju had been thick since the peace treaty between the two clans. The two kept their detest for each other on the low - only exchanging contemptuous glares once in awhile - but Hashirama was aware that his presence was the only thing keeping them from getting in a full blown battle without a moment's hesitation.

He knew that it was entirely impossible for him to keep watch on them 24/7 and luckily the two haven't really been within feet of each other anywhere other than the meeting room and the Hokage's office. Hashirama was present at both the locations to restrain the two if things got out of hand, but was it possible the two had met elsewhere away from Hashirama's supervision?

Oh God he hoped not. The older Senju wished, _prayed_ that Tobirama was in his room like Mito said and not out somewhere trying to murder Madara or getting murdered by the Uchiha.

"I will go look at him. Um...keep this; I'll drink it after my return." Hashirama handed the cup, still full of tea, back to Mito and hurriedly made his way down the hallway.

"Oh and tell anyone that comes here that I will be back shortly!" Hashirama yelled from the end of the hallway and quickly exited to run towards the Senju compound which was thankfully located very close by.

"A-Alright.." Mito said and heard the door slam shut. She was a little disconcerted by her husband's distressed state and decided to drink the tea herself since it didn't seem like Hashirama would be returning as shortly as he had stated.

* * *

Tobirama's head was stuck between two boulders that were slowly moving towards each other. The pressure from the pressing rocks was squeezing his head painfully which seemed ready to burst at any second. He tried moving his body, but found that he was incapable of doing so. Every muscle in his body was contracted and sore, the pain was so intense that he wished the boulders around his head would crush it into bits already so he can escape this misery.

As if this wasn't enough, the boulders suddenly started to pulse in a rhythmic fashion. He cringed and balled his hands into fists, the ache going from tortuous to outright unbearable.

_'Tobirama?'_ He heard a muffled voice say. _'Tobirama, are you in there?!' _

The voice only added to the acrid pain and Tobirama, unable to endure the torment any longer, let out a loud, painful groan.

With blinding ferocity the rocks around the Senju's head exploded which immersed him in a sweltering wave of pain. He felt two callous hands grab a hold of his face and slightly shake his head. Tobirama slowly peeled away his heavy eyelids from his eyes and instantly regretted his decision as light pierced his retina with the fury of a thousand needles.

"Tobirama..."

"...Brother?"

* * *

Hashirama, in a state of complete horror and panic, knocked loudly on Tobirama's bedroom door. He called out to his younger brother, but heard no response and went back to knocking vehemently on the door. The door was locked from the inside which indicated that Tobirama was most likely present, but what reason did he have to not open it? Especially when Hashirama was banging on the door like a madman. Hashirama's dread increased by every second along with his desire to just break the lock and force himself in, however, he did not want to create a commotion and disturb the other members of his clan.

_'The hell with it...'_

It was a relatively weak lock, but in his frantic state, Hashirama used an unnecessary amount of force to break it which caused a chunk of the wooden door to dislodge along with the lock.

Tobirama's bed was located right in front of the door on which the younger Senju laid twisted in the most awfully uncomfortable position.

He was lying on top of his left arm which was bent at a ninety degree angle. His left leg was almost bent backwards at the knee, the right one drooped off the bed and onto the floor. Tobirama's head was resting on his right arm which caused his neck to arch painfully. Underneath his right hand, which was an inch above the floor, laid a shattered sake bottle.

Hashirama was hit with the pungent smell of alcohol which didn't let him take a breath of relief at the sight of Tobirama on the bed. Careful not to step on the shards of the broken bottle on the floor, the older Senju made his way towards his younger brother in the dark room. He was pretty furious at Tobirama for causing all this trouble, but after taking a look at his brothers face, which was sweaty and contorted into a grimace of absolute agony, his fury melted and concern grew in him.

Hashirama carefully placed his hands around the younger Senju's face, making sure to avoid touching the giant wet spot on the bed sheets where Tobirama had drooled about a gallon of spit, and moved his head into a slightly better position. The movement caused Tobirama to open his heavy lidded, bloodshot eyes and wince immediately after.

Hashirama called out to Tobirama once again in order to test just how conscious the evidently hung over brother of his was. After wincing for a couple more moments, the younger Senju finally eased his clenched eyes. Barely lifting off his eyelids from his brutally photosensitive eyes, Tobirama, in order to verify the identity of the person that had woken him in such a way, called out the one he knew was most likely the culprit.

Hashirama withdrew his hands from his brother's face as Tobirama started to move, with great difficulty, and tried to put himself in a sitting position. Every single movement drew an agonizing groan as he exerted energy that he clearly didn't have to prop himself up.

Hashirama waited for his brother to become a little more comfortable and cognizant before speaking up.

"What..." Hashirama was quickly silenced as Tobirama grimaced and held out his hand signally the older Senju to shut it.

"Can you...close the door?" Tobirama uttered in a hoarse voice

"It is closed. I ..sort of broke it when I tried entering your room." Hashirama replied softly to prevent hurting his brother further, a hint of guilt present in his voice.

Tobirama turned his head towards the door to confirm its broken state and hissed as daggers in form of light stabbed his eyes. He immediately jerked his head away and repeatedly rubbed his clenched eyes in order to sooth them.

"Goddamnit , Hashirama." Tobirama whispered in irritation as unpleasant memories of last night began to settle in his already heavy head.

* * *

After returning from his friendly little excursion, Tobirama had promptly situated himself in his bed, ready to get a somewhat of a good night sleep and erase the strain he had willingly brought on himself. But apparently his mind had had other plans and did not consent with his wishes. Relentlessly stubborn as ever, his mind kept reverting back to the object of Tobirama's absolute hatred.

Hadn't Madara already contributed enough to the younger Senju's misery? Will he have to sacrifice his sleep along with his pride for that Uchiha bastard?

Tobirama twisted and turned, trying desperately to position himself in a way that would provide him enough comfort to calm his increasingly restless mind. Flipping over completely, the disgruntled Senju buried his head in his pillow and let out a muffled growl.

_'What the hell am I going to do with him?! I have nothing...absolutely nothing!...What if that son of bitch decides to tell everyone..."_

Tobirama concluded that flopping around in his bed like a fish out of water was not helping. Declaring his sleep a lost cause the Senju got up and sat on his bed as he decided to sort out a plan of action because without it he was obviously never going to escape this horrible insomnia .

Seduction was his goal, Tobirama was bitterly aware of that, but how? and what and _where?! _ The only possible way Tobirama could seduce Madara is if he allowed the Uchiha to personally decapitate him, stick his bloody head on a spear and place it in front of the entrance of the Uchiha compound for all to see. The sight of that would surely arouse Madara, in more ways than one.

Tobirama's mind was not the only thing in the state of unrest, his stomach, displeased with being so empty, growled causing the Senju to get up and hunt for scraps of food in his room. Tobirama knew full well that he didn't have anything edible lying around, but searched anyway since the activity distracted him from thinking so excessively about his misery.

Under his bed he found a few bottles of sake which he kept there for celebratory purposes. Sake was probably not the best nutritional source, but at this time this was it all he could do. Tobirama opened the bottle and gulped down a rather generous amount of the beverage.

_' In celebration of my absolute misery...and the safety of this village.' _The Senju thought, pressing his lips together as the sharp flavor of the drink collided with his taste buds.

It was definitely not a good decision to drink alcohol on an empty stomach, Tobirama found as his mind started to cloud up from the dizzying effect of it after he had consumed a couple of bottles.

Tobirama stared out the window located beside his bed. The view of the lush forest trees had calmed him down on every stressful occasion, yet right now they seem to not have the same effect.

Hopeless and hurt he drew the curtains over the window and opened another bottle to drown down.

Seduction was an art reserved for women. It wasn't even particularly hard to master either. All they have to do was show a little cleavage and wear a little makeup and men would start salivating like starving dogs. What the hell was Tobirama suppose to do?!

_He _obviously didn't have a cleavage to show off and hell itself would have to freeze over twice before Tobirama came within a foot of makeup. Maybe Madara had different preferences since _men _were his interest?

_'Someone like Hashirama...'_

Tanned and long-haired, he supposed was what Madara liked. Tobirama's _tan _was something akin to a third degree burn and there were things that were so impossible that even divine powers could not make them occur, Tobirama growing out his hair was one of them.

The more the Senju's irritation grew the profuse his alcohol consumption became. After an indeterminate amount of time and an indeterminate amount of bottles Tobirama, inadvertently, reached a lovely state known as piss drunk.

The Senju had been pacing around his room,but his severely incapacitated motor skills made him stop. He stumbled around and sat down finally when he made it safely to his bed. His coherence level was at an all time low, yet his alcohol intake remained unhindered.

Somewhere in the haze of his mellow plight, the heavily intoxicated Senju lost his little remaining consciousness and fell haphazardly on his bed, shattering the half full sake bottle in his hand in the process.

* * *

Tobirama felt increasingly nauseous as the memories from last night reared their ugly heads making him grimace at his older brother who, thankfully, looked more concerned than angry.

The younger Senju had heard of many so-called cures to hang overs that some idiots claimed to work, but when it came to effectiveness all were miserably futile. The only cure, in fact, was more sake.

Knowing that he had probably left one or two unfinished bottles scattered around his room, Tobirama shifted his sore body to get off his disheveled bed.

"Be careful there's..." Hashirama quickly warned his brother, but was cut off again when he saw Tobirama walk away, miraculously unharmed by the shattered pieces on the ground.

"...glass on the floor."

Hashirama watched curiously as Tobirama started to turn his room upside down in search for something. The younger Senju suddenly ceased moving as he grabbed hold of a sleek bottle from his bedside table and drew it close to his mouth.

Before the bottle could reach Tobirama's lips, Hashirama moved swiftly to take the bottle away from the grasp of his brother.

"Oh no. You are not drinking anymore of this."

Tobirama stood motionless for a couple of seconds, the reality of what just happened taking a longer than normal time to hit him due to his current straggly state.

The younger Senju twisted his neck to look at his older brother, his face warped into a haunting grimace that made Hashirama almost shudder.

The enlarged blood vessels covered up almost all the white in his younger brother's eyes, which, when combined with his naturally red irises, made Tobirama's eyes look seamlessly red.

Hashirama easily classified that as one of the most terrifying thing he had seen in his life.

"Give it back." Tobirama said through clenched teeth.

"No." Hashirama replied sternly as he moved back sensing an attack to follow from his perturbed brother.

"Give it back, Hashirama!" Tobirama clumsily stumbled forward to snatch the bottle, but not being hung over served as a great advantage for the older Senju who moved effortlessly out of Tobirama's reach.

The younger Senju cried out in frustration and charged towards his brother, but before he would make an impact Hashirama lifted the curtains off the window in Tobirama's bedroom.

While his brother was busy howling in pain from the light that seemed to have almost blinded him temporarily, Hashirama poured the contents of the bottle out the window.

The older Senju, magnanimous as ever, felt awful for paining his brother and immediately drew back the curtains.

Tobirama took his hands off his face and blinked his clenched eyes several times before focusing them on his older brother.

"What the hell, Hashirama?!" Though he knew that the bottle was now completely empty and thus completely useless, Tobirama, out of sheer stubbornness and the sudden need for defiance, still leaped forward towards Hashirama to grasp it.

The older Senju hid the bottle behind him and grabbed his brother's mass of tangled white hair when the younger Senju tried recklessly to reach behind his brother to claim the empty bottle.

Hashirama held Tobirama's head in a vice-like grip and pulled the younger Senju up to face him. He stared angrily at his disgruntled brother and noticed how utterly pathetic he looked.

The younger Senju in his grasp was supporting a slight five o'clock shadow, which Hashirama found quite unusual since he had never really seen Tobirama with facial hair. His eyes were framed heavily with dark circles and the skin of his face looked terribly discolored.

"You need a bath."

Tobirama cringed and twisted his head in an attempt to liberate himself from the grips of his brother which only caused Hashirama to strengthen his hold and pull the hair in his iron grip harder.

"Yeah well you need to get the hell out of my room."

The entrapped Senju reached with both his hands and clutched the hand that was mercilessly trying to rip his scalp off. Tobirama soon became aware of the futility of his attempt and in frustration placed his hands on Hashirama's chest to push him away, but like a mountain the older Senju stood unmoved.

"Let go of me, Brother! Right now!"

The dim bedroom was suddenly filled with light as the broken door was pushed open. Tobirama could not see who had entered the room since he jerked his head away at the first sign of light but was able to hear a familiar voice. The voice definitely belonged to a woman and held a heavy tinge of aloofness and slight relief.

"There you are. I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Shut the damn door, Toka!" Tobirama yelled, still in Hashirama's painful grip. He didn't like that everyone had decided to declare his bedroom a hangout spot. Was his whole clan going to show up and take turns torturing him?

Toka raised her eyebrow and tried to analyze the scenario in front of her. It was really not something out of the ordinary to see the two brothers play fight like some baby cubs, however, this seemed more like one of those _discipline sessions _than play fighting.

"Fine." Toka said and proceeded to slam the already abused door as hard as possible.

Numerous splinters fell off the part that was previously broken by Hashirama and floated down to the floor very much like tears. Seemingly, Tobirama's bedroom door was suffering just as much as him.

The bang from the impact was loud enough to increase Tobirama's migraine by ten folds which caused the younger Senju to take his hands off his brother and massage his forehead.

As Toka made her way towards Hashirama and Tobirama, something under her foot crunched. Upon inspection, the kunoichi found that it was glass. At about the same time she realized that the whole room reeked with the smell of alcohol.

_'Hmm...figures.' _ These were clues enough for her to conclude what was actually happening. She had indeed been right about the discipline session.

"You have _way _too many things going on and it's not humanly possible for me to remember all of them without writing them down." Toka said as she opened the thick journal in her hand.

Since Hashirama had taken office as Hokage, Toka had unwittingly become his secretary. The Senju clan leader, unable to remember the myriad of things thrown at him, decided to instead throw them at Toka who seemed to have a better memory for these things than he did. The first few times she was able to easily remember the menial tasks , but after some time even she couldn't handle the overwhelming amount of this governmental nuisance.

She would have gladly let Hashirama continue with his scolding, but out of desperate need to organize the older Senju's life and in turn provide relief to her overworked brain, decided to interrupt.

Hashirama's focus was diverted towards Toka which caused him to lighten his grip on his brother's hair. The younger Senju, immediately taking the opportunity to escape, freed himself from the confines of his brother and snatched the bottle from behind him.

Tobirama quickly brought the bottle to his mouth and held it completely upside down in a sad attempt to catch whatever was left in it. A few drops of the liquid fell dismally off of the edge of the opening making the younger Senju frown.

He threw the empty bottle on his bed and finding no reason to stick around with his abusive family members decided to go relieve his achingly full bladder.

On his way to the bathroom he made sure to intentionally bump into Toka to show just how much he despised the presence of the kunoichi.

Toka could have retaliated, but had far more important matters at hand than dealing with her hung over cousin and settled at scowling at the younger Senju instead.

Tobirama slammed the bathroom door to show his displeasure, but realized the stupidity of his action soon as the loud noise caused this already pounding head to ache terribly.

As the Senju went about his business he noticed some streaks of blood on the bathroom floor. The side of his foot was bleeding most likely due to a cut from the glass on the floor. Wiping the blood off, Tobirama washed his hands and splashed his face with the cool water rubbing some of it through his hair to alleviate his throbbing migraine. He sighed as the soothing effect of the water brought much needed relief to his tortured being.

He could hear the murmur of the other two Senjus in his room and despite wanting to camp out in the bathroom until the two left, reluctantly entered his room again.

"...meeting with Madara in a week from today?" The younger Senju heard Toka say as he opened the door.

Whatever shred of relief that Tobirama had gained went immediately down the gutter.

_'Why is it so damn hard for me to get a moment ..._ONE _goddamn moment of peace?!' _ Tobirama thought severely regretting his decision to leave the bathroom.

"Location?" Toka asked Hashirama nonchalantly as she held the opened journal in her hand.

"Hmm?" Hashirama said, confused by Toka's inquiry.

"Location. Where are you meeting him?" Toka looked up from her journal and explained.

"Oh...umm...I suppose here. The Senju compound. Perhaps my room." Hashirama replied casually.

Toka's jaw dropped slightly and her face twisted into expression that was a perfect visual representation of the phrase 'Are you fucking kidding me?'

This was about it for Tobirama. He had had it. All there was left to do for him now was to get to the nearest wall and bang his head repeatedly on it.

"_What?_" Tokai said in disbelief.

"Is there a problem? I believe the members of the Senju clan are open-minded enough to have a Uchiha among them." Hashirama said firmly and crossed his arms, his expression was an unusually serious one.

"No! That doesn't...Why are you even ...What ...Just... Why your _room?_" Utter bewilderment prevented Toka from forming complete sentences.

"What do you mean _why_?" Hashirama said, not understanding the reason for Toka's bafflement.

"…I mean…_why?..._Is he sleeping over? Are you planning some kind of slumber party? What …just what makes your room, out of all places, the optimal meeting place? " The kunoichi exclaimed not sure if the vapors from the spilled alcohol on the floor was affecting Hashirama or the older Senju had gone completely nuts.

She could, with great clarity, picture the two clan leaders braiding each other's hair like some tween girls during a nightly get together filled with confectioneries and whispers of boys that have caught their fancy.

The corner of her mouth twitched as she desperately tried to keep her stoic expression intact.

_'Mito's going to be _thrilled._ Maybe they'll make use of some of her nail colors and hair ornaments.'_

Toka chewed her lower lip furiously hoping that she can prevent herself from laughing out loud. The images in her head, however, were making her laughter inevitable. She just hoped they don't get into a pillow fight because that had the potential of turning very violent.

"I don't see why you are so bothered by him entering my room. I know you are aware that we are childhood friends. Visiting each other's residence is not unusual among friends, so why is Madara's presence in my room necessarily linked to... a slumber party?" Hashirama shrugged not quite sure why the kunoichi in front of him was so appalled. "It's a casual visit. Maybe I'll go to his one day."

Hashirama was a child at heart and forever be one, Toka knew that. The complexities of adult thoughts didn't faze him sometimes.

"Whatever you say." Toka shook her head as she wrote 'Senju compound' for the location of the appointment.

Standing by the doorway of the bathroom, Tobirama was fuming. Metaphorical smoke emitted from his head as his nerves were set ablaze. He gritted his teeth with enough force to grind them into powder, now way past his limit.

_'Everything I am working for ...all this...will amount to nothing...Hashirama, you idiot!'_

"Why are you meeting up with that asshole anyway?" Tobirama bellowed as he made his way towards his bed.

Toka and Hashirama had not detected his presence since they were busy conversing but now the two turned to look at the younger Senju who scowled at them bitterly.

Tobirama knew he was going to get chewed out for calling Hashirama's precious little Madara an asshole, but right now his incensed, hung over state made it hard to care.

"Tobirama!" The younger Senju heard _ that _voice.

The darkness in it resounded through Tobirama and made him shake a little. Originally _that _voice rattled Tobirama's very bones with fear and got him almost to the point of spontaneously urinating at the first sign of it, however, right now he was way too pissed off for it to have the same effect. He was pissed off at Hashirama for being such a clueless idiot and pissed off at Toka for being..._Toka. _

With feigned disregard to his older brother the Tobirama got on his bed and covered himself with the blanket to avoid confrontation.

Toka sensed the blazing ferocity of Hashirama's chakra and knew that idiot Tobirama could sense it too. She really didn't like being around when the two siblings got on the lovely topic of Madara Uchiha.

"He's hung over, Hashirama. You can't expect much from him." Toka said in an effort to placate the situation a little.

The older Senju ignored her and moved to stand by Tobirama's bed to glare down at his brother who was now lying on the bed curled into fetal position underneath his blanket.

"Madara is just as much a part of this village as you, I or any civilian residing within the walls of this village. I expect you to address him with respect, Tobirama." Hashirama said, although he felt like he was beating a dead horse.

Respect was the last thing Tobirama would ever associate with Madara and as much as Hashirama wanted them to be friends he knew that it was out of his hands to extract that deep seated resentment from his brother. However, like it or not, Tobirama was going to keep that resentment locked up tightly if he ever hoped to become the Second Hokage.

"Humph. Whatever, doesn't change the fact that you are loafing around with your _friend_ when you have way more important things to do, _Shodaime_. " Tobirama said, still under the cover of his blanket which he thought somehow served as a shield against his brother's anger. The acid in his younger brother's voice didn't go unnoticed by Hashirama.

"Is everything alright?" The older Senju asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

Tobirama's behavior was evidently a peculiar one. Such flagrant irresponsibility and almost child-like defiance was completely opposite of Tobirama's usual character which was evidence that something was greatly bothering him. The younger Senju was a casual drinker, but never like this and definitely never on a weekday.

Something serious must have happened to his brother and the fact that a certain Uchiha clan leader was the cause of it was all too probable.

"Everything _was _alright until you two decided to hold a damn conference in my room!" Tobirama replied, wanting badly to be left alone.

He just remembered that he had hopelessly failed to arrange a feasible plan against Madara -getting drunk was also of no help at all- and here Hashirama was planning on inviting the Uchiha into his damn _bedroom_. For goodness sake, if Tobirama let that happen then he might as well start preparing for the apocalypse instead of wasting his time pursuing his already failing plan.

Having dealt with a hung over Tobirama before, Toka was aware of the vicious beast her cousin turns into when provoked in this state - not that he was any less of a vicious beast in his sober state . The only remedy was to leave him in solitude to recover.

"I think it's best if we leave him alone. Let him sleep it off." She advised the older Senju, wanting desperately to leave Tobirama's room. The noxious smell of alcohol was getting to her head and her lungs yearned for fresh air.

Hashirama kept his gaze on his brother and blinked. Was he being overly concerned? As unlikely as it seems, maybe Tobirama just had a moment of indulgence and got carried away.

In spite of the general contempt, Madara and Tobirama have resided relatively peacefully since the creation of the village, then what reason did they have to stir shit up now? Hashirama had always been really sensitive about this issue, maybe he was just being overly sensitive to the point of thinking illogically. Maybe.

"Well, you can't sleep just now. Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu are going berserk out there thinking they are under some kind of genjutsu. You need to go fix that right now."

_'Shit...' _

Tobirama had forgotten completely about his students. He gritted his teeth and felt a little bad for neglecting them like that. However, he was more concerned about the genjutsu situation. A couple of times during training, particularly the times he was feeling rather lazy, the younger Senju would cast a genjutsu on his students to test their ability to see past it. It would have been fine if these were standard genjutsus, but these specific ones, designed cleverly by Tobirama, included some very _out of character _variations of Madara Uchiha.

They must have assumed they were under a genjutsu due Tobirama's suspicious absence. He just hoped the kids don't run into the real Madara or things could get really messy and very, very hard to explain.

"Can one of you go behind them and yell 'release'? Also, tell them I was so disappointed that I decided to send you instead and they are required to write down the list of all possible ways to undo a genjutsu to turn in at the next training." Tobirama sat up as he revealed himself from his blanket cocoon and almost pleadingly asked the two in front of him.

" Are you insane?! You are going to punish them for your own irresponsibility?" Toka yelled immediately.

"They will not believe you otherwise...Please, I don't want them to see me like this..." Tobirama looked up at Hashirama with pleading eyes, hoping to melt his older brother enough for him to comply.

His students saw their sensei as a monumental figure, a mold that they one day would like to fit. Tobirama feared the effects that seeing him in this state could have on them.

"Toka. Go restrain the kids." Hashirama said as he stared intently into his brother's eyes.

"What?!...Agh...Fine!" Toka said as she closed the journal in her hand loudly. She saw those phony puppy-dog eyes Tobirama was giving Hashirama -which she thought looked more identical to the eyes of some crazed demon from the depths of hell- and knew she stood no chance.

_'Tobirama you manipulative son of a bitch...'_

The Senju clan leader really needed to stop being such a pushover. The enraged kunoichi, having no other choice but to obey, stomped out of the room and slammed the bedroom door again as she left.

Tobirama sighed, relieved that Hashirama didn't force him to go and consequently got rid of Toka too.

"Thank you, Brother." The younger Senju said as he tilted his head to gaze at his benevolent older brother.

However, the expression on Hashirama face was not one of benevolence, but that of a parent who was ready to scold the living daylights out of his child. Tobirama frowned knowing that he was not off the hook just yet.

"You can express that gratitude by cleaning out my office tomorrow morning." Hashirama said gravely as he stared down at Tobirama.

"What?!" The younger Senju exclaimed, his mouth hanging open a little in disbelief

"Consider that a punishment for your imprudent behavior." Hashirama folded his arms as he replied.

"You cannot be serious. There is no way I am cleaning that junkyard of an office of yours."

"Yes I am and yes you are."

"It was a mistake!" Tobirama said, even though he had no idea why he did since declaring it a mistake was not going to help his case.

"And mistakes follow severe consequences. You must learn that if you ever hope to become a leader. Besides, it's either that or I forever forbid you to have alcohol in your room." The older Senju continued with his chiding.

"Alright, fine!" Not wanting his right of possessing alcohol taken away, Tobirama accepted defeat and abided.

The angry-older-sibling expression that Hashirama wore, which made him look frighteningly identical to their father, quickly melted and transformed into that all too familiar lovingly-compassionate-big-brother visage.

Lifting the corner of his brother's blanket from the side of the bed, Hashirama seated himself directly in front of Tobirama and looked at him with concern filled eyes.

"Is everything _really _alright, Tobirama?" Hashirama asked his voice low and solemn with worry.

"..Yes.." The younger Senju answered impassively, certain that they had concluded the state of 'everything' already.

"I mean ...between you and Madara." Hashirama said, still not entirely convinced that there had not in fact been a conflict between his brother and the Uchiha.

_'Oh my God! Not this AGAIN!' _

Hashirama had this bad habit where he would, without thought, link Tobirama's bad mood to the Uchiha clan leader. Even after the younger Senju had explained to him plenty of times that, unlike Hashirama, his life did not revolve around Madara and that he cared more about the rabid squirrels in the forest outside the Senju compound than he would ever care about whatever the hell Madara Uchiha was up to.

Both claims, however, were completely false. Just like right now, Tobirama's bad moods were mostly due to Madara and he secretly kept a wary eye on the Uchiha.

"Yes, Brother, everything is just_ fantastic_ between me and Madara. How can I make you believe that?! You want me to go pick flowers with him? Bake him a cake? Look after his pet falcon? How _exactly_ can I prove this to you?!" Tobirama yelled, completely sick of being reminded of that Uchiha bastard every time he took a breath of relief.

"Just a little respect, Tobirama. That's all I ask for."

"Fine. I'll address him as _'Uchiha-sama The Supreme' _from now on. His feet will never remain unkissed in my presence and the shrine of him, that I will build with my own hands, will never be left without the light of a thousand incessantly burning candles. Will that make you happy?!"

"Okay, Tobirama you are creeping me out a little here. Please promise me that you will never attempt any of that in real life." Hashirama said now a little wide eyed, his eyebrows were raised in a show of mock horror.

"I'll _try, _but no promises." The younger Senju replied matter-of-factly.

The two siblings stared at each other, their mouths twitching as both tried to hold on to their laughter, until Hashirama succumbed and let of out a hearty chuckle. Unable to resist that contiguous glee that his older brother exuded, Tobirama followed suit, enjoying the brotherly moment that, after Hashirama's nomination as the Hokage, have become a rarity among the two of them.

"You are so ridiculous, Tobirama." The older Senju said as he smiled at his brother.

Somehow Tobirama's ridiculous sarcasm thoroughly assured Hashirama that things between Madara and him were indeed 'fantastic', which really meant that no progress was made and the two still hated each other the same. Hashirama was, however, thankful that no harm was done either, he much rather have things stay the same than get worse.

Tobirama noticed his brother giving him his signature goofy smile, which fit him so perfectly even at this age. Since childhood Hashirama was denied the privilege to genuinely smile like that and though Tobirama should be happy that now his brother was finally able to, he could not help but be _jealous. _

The younger Senju was never the smiling type, but this little part of him wished to one day exchange places with his brother. He wanted to be the clueless fool that rejoiced in blissful oblivion while Hashirama dealt with Madara unbeknownst to him. He wanted to sit there and smile so contently while the older Senju silently dealt with the burden.

Tobirama felt guilty as he realized the selfish nature of his thoughts. What kind of monster was he turning into if he was starting to become envious of his own brother? He concluded that these might be effects of the Uchiha curse, perhaps it was infectious. His theory about the curse was based merely upon assumptions, maybe there were other qualities that he had overlooked.

He just hoped he doesn't develop a sudden interest in Hashirama's eyes. Brown eyes wouldn't look that good on him.

* * *

Like expected, Homura and Hiruzen didn't do their assignment and each turned in a crumpled piece of paper on which they had scratched whatever few things they could come up with at the last minute. Koharu, on the other hand, turned in a neatly written list followed by a paragraph worth of apology to her sensei.

Tobirama sighed after witnessing this display of stereotypes at their finest.

"Koharu, you are free to go home." Tobirama said in a placid tone which changed dramatically when he addressed the male members of his team.

"You two are coming with me." Tobirama said darkly which made Homura and Hiruzen visibly anxious.

Koharu smirked at her fellow team members who were obviously in all kinds of trouble. After thanking her sensei, she turned and left to enjoy her free day.

Hiruzen and Homura followed silently behind Tobirama, dreading the punishment their sensei had in store for them. Tobirama knew just what to make his students do and even though it was unfair and downright cruel, there was an office that needed cleaning and Tobirama had close to no desire to clean it himself.

Tobirama grimaced at the first sight of the office. Opened scrolls laid on the floor like twisted snakes, blotches of ink dotted the desk. The whole office looked like it had recently been devastated by some kind of hail storm of paper. For some reason Tobirama felt that his older brother intentionally made this mess to piss him off.

"This place needs to be spotless by the end of today." Tobirama commanded as he turned to look at his curious students.

The two nodded obediently and entered the room without protest to get to work, relieved that their punishment wasn't as horrifying as they were imagining. The Senju felt kind of bad for being so cruel to his students, but not enough to stop them from continuing.

Tobirama sat down on the chair in front of the desk while the kids proceeded to clean the office. It was fairly comfortable, but a little low for the Senju's liking. The realization that this chair along with the office will belong to him one day hit Tobirama a little harder than it should. The thought was ever present, he knew of his eventual ascend to the Hokage position, but physically sitting on his future throne was unnerving.

He had so many plans for the village and all of them rushed into his head simultaneously along with the fear that they might never come to fruition.

_'Will there even be a village by that time?'_

Tobirama exhaled loudly trying to steer away from his dreadful thoughts and started looking through the things spread around the desk in front of him to distract himself. He came across numerous reports and complaints and other banal paperwork which made him feel worse about the whole Hokage idea.

The Senju's worry faded as his eyes settled on a very familiar journal. Smiricking mischievously, Tobirama picked up the journal. Toka could not fathom the mistake she had made by leaving the journal lying around so carelessly. Well, he couldn't expect anything less from someone as stupid as her anyway.

In was not clear when, but sometime in their childhood, Toka and Tobirama became serious frenemies. It could've have been because of their clashing personalities, but Tobirama was convinced it all started when the younger Senju "accidentally' chopped off a significant part of Toka's hair when they were children.

He didn't understand why she was still so resentful about it, it wasn't like she didn't deserve it, that little brat and beside she got her revenge by shaving Tobirama eyebrows off, which even he admits made him look quite horrific.

Looking through the journal Tobirama didn't come across anything interesting, it was all full of Hashirama's boring appointments. He was quickly losing interest until something written prominently in red ink caught his attention.

Homura and Hiruzen heard their sensei let out a low chuckle and turned to look at him. He held in his hand some kind of book and stared at it with his mouth stretched into a wide grin, which the two found unusual, if not a little disturbing.

Tobirama could not believe what he was reading. Toka?! On a date?! Who, in their right mind, would want to take _Toka _on a date?! Apparently someone from the Nara clan, who, Tobirama suspected, was most likely a masochist or morbidly desperate.

What could they have even bonded over?! Except for maybe their hair.

Whatever it was Tobirama was sure he was not going to rest until he made Toka's life a living hell with blackmail. Sadly the location of their date wasn't included in the journal, but that wasn't a problem for a sensory type like Tobirama.

Quite happy with his new discovery and his new plan to mess with Toka, Tobirama read further into the journal.

His happiness, however, was short lived, like it _always _was. Flipping through the pages, the Senju sighted a name that instantly drained every ounce of joy out of him and turned him into a hollow shell of misery.

Madara Uchiha.

The man was custom made by some hateful deity and put on this earth for the specific purpose of poisoning every waking moment of Tobirama's life.

Grimacing, the Senju closed the journal and leaned back into the chair. A dismal sigh escaped his lips as he stared broodingly at the ceiling of the office.

Not only did he have to worry about his plan, but now preventing Hashirama from meeting up with Madara had also become his priority.

If he could just get the older Senju to become preoccupied with something more important before the meeting...

Suddenly Tobirama's eyes widened in epiphanous surprise. Taking his eyes off the ceiling the Senju sat up, his teeth digging into his lower lip out of uneasiness as he stared at Toka's journal on the desk.

Should he do it? Yes, no, maybe. No. The cost could weigh out the benefits. Would it even prove to be effective? Hashirama could just reschedule.

_'He won't reschedule if he doesn't know he scheduled it in the first place….'_

Tobirama groaned internally as uncertainties bombarded him mercilessly.

_'This is your chance…..could be your_ only _chance_'

The Senju picked up the journal, the weight of it unusually heavier than before. With his jaw clenched, he opened it to the specific page of his interest and took a deep breath as he pressed a finger on the page.

The area around where Tobirama had placed his finger turned a shade darker. The whiteness of it quickly took on a tint of dark gray, as the tiniest amount of water traveled its way towards the ink on the page through the fibers of the paper like a burst of capillaries.

The Senju picked up the journal and placed it up right at the edge of the desk. Drops of dark ink dripped of the paper and created a tiny puddle on the floor.

When all the ink had drained out, Tobirama placed his finger back on the page and within seconds the water retreated back leaving the paper dry like before, only a very trained eye could tell that the paper had been tampered with.

Tobirama, too engrossed to stay aware of his surrounding, didn't notice his students standing beside him.

Hiruzen and Homura looked at their sensei with questioning eyes as he carefully wrote something in the book he was holding previously.

"Sensei?" Hiruzen said quietly, fearing that interrupting Tobirama would make him furious.

The younger Senju abruptly stopped making any sort of movement. He turned slowly to look at his students and smiled at them awkwardly.

"W-What is it, Hiruzen?" Tobirama asked, stuttering a little from the shock.

The two boys grimaced slightly when they saw a terrifying smile adorn the face of their sensei.

Tobirama's teeth were bared; his stretched lips barely curved upwards while his eyes were wide open. Hiruzen didn't think he could really classify _that _as a smile.

"Do you want to us to clean that up?" Hiruzen said, taking his eyes off his sensei's face and looking at the puddle of murky ink under the chair where he sat.

Tobirama looked at where Hiruzen had set his eyes and noticed the watery ink on the floor.

"Oh…Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." Tobirama said as he looked around the office, impressed by how beautifully clean it looked compared to before.

"You know what; you guys did a great job so you can go home. I'll take care of the rest."

The younger Senju smiled, this time not so horrifyingly. His two students perked up at the mention of home and became visibly happy.

"Thank you, sensei." Hiruzen and Homura both said in unison as they bowed to show their gratitude.

After the two had scurried out of the office, Tobirama got back to work. He was glad that Hashirama was busy enough to not show up and check on him. His brother would definitely be unhappy that Tobirama had used his students to do what was supposed to be his punishment.

But he'd be far unhappier to know that Tobirama had fiddle with his schedule, and very dangerously so.

He just hoped Iwagakure has a nice place for a very unhappy Hashirama to stay for a couple of days.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Review if you can! :) **


	5. Theatrics of Self-love

**A/N: I am starting to write the more M rated stuff and you can see a teensy-weensy glimpse of that in this chapter. The next chapter will definitely have a lot more than this. **

**Once again, thank you to people showing support through reviews, favs and follows. I really want to individually thank each and every one of you, but I am a very awkward person and don't want to weird you guys out lol . But do know that I appreciate every single one of you for encouraging me so much :) **

* * *

Madara sighed for the umpteenth time as he stood in front of the Senju compound waiting for a certain long haired clan leader who had picked the worse time to be late.

The Uchiha clan leader fixated his gaze on a wall of one of the wooden tenements that made up the Senju clan compound to prevent eye contact with the passersby who seemed perturbed by his presence at a location so unlikely.

Some kept their distress hidden and settled at giving the man a few suspicious side glances while others made no attempt to conceal theirs and stared at Madara wide eyed and confused, whispering some not so very nice things to people that walked with them.

Madara crossed his arms and scowled, his crimson eyes remained on the wall as he sighed yet again. He tried another time to sense for Hashirama's chakra and found no trace of it anywhere in the village.

Not a soul had entered or left the Senju compound since the time Madara arrived. The place looked very much deserted and even though the Uchiha desperately wanted to, he dare not enter the place without proper accompaniment. Especially since he had been standing here scowling for what seemed like hours. This was all going to look very strange, if it doesn't already.

Where the hell was Hashirama anyway?! Madara had been looking forward to their meeting for...well for _reasons_, but most importantly to let the Senju clan leader know of his younger brother's bold _confessions_.

Since the night Tobirama visited Madara and put on his pathetic little show, the Uchiha was not able to rest easy. Though it did shock him greatly, his uneasiness did not originate from the actual confession. The thing that irked him the most was his inability to feel collectively about this whole ordeal.

One part of him was amused, very, _extremely _amused. For a few days after the event Madara thought repeatedly about it and laughed like he never had. How could Tobirama have expected something like _that _to work against Madara?! What an _idiot_.

Then there was a part of him that felt incredibly insulted because indeed Tobirama _had _expected for it work, he wouldn't attempt it if he didn't. Madara had certainly not presented himself as someone who could be swayed by something so pathetic. Had he?

Lastly, a very small part of him felt fear. Fear that it actually _had _worked.

Tobirama guaranteed distraction and Madara was nothing but distracted all week by the thoughts of the younger Senju. The thoughts were not romantic by any stretch of the imagination, but they were thoughts nevertheless and they crowded Madara's mind, diverting him efficiently from thinking about certain painful things that endlessly lurked in his turbulent mind.

Even when he stood waiting for the one responsible for his agony and the object of his affection at a place where people stared down at him with covert scorn, his mind was occupied with the memories of that white-haired bastard.

_'Damn you, Tobirama...'_

Madara clenched his teeth and tried his hardest to repress his unpleasant thoughts. However, his attempt only proved to do the opposite which, Madara found from his earlier experience involving Hashirama, was not an uncommon occurrence in most cases of psychological repression.

The Uchiha quickly recovered from his distress as a door to one of the wooden tenement flew open. A boy, appearing to be around the age of 10 or 11, rushed out and ran towards the entrance of the compound.

The straps on one of his sandals were open, yet the child ran as if in a hurry to get to someplace that he was running late to.

Upon seeing Madara standing near the entrance the boy stopped and looked at him wide eyed and out of breath. From a closer look the Uchiha noticed that the youth had short, shaggy, and uncombed black hair. His clothes were tousled and his face looked a little weary for a child his age.

"Madara-san...Can I ...ah...help you with something?" The boy huffed out still out of breath. There was a certain sense of urgency and haste in his voice, indicating that Madara's presence was a setback in his plan to reach whatever destination he was planning on reaching.

"Where is Hashirama?" Madara could care less about the child need for hurry, he was glad he finally made contact with a Senju and got right to the point.

"Is he not there?" The boy replied quickly and pointed at the Hokage tower.

"He asked me to meet him here." Madara said instantly. He, in fact, had not looked for Hashirama at the Hokage tower. The Senju asked to meet him here, it did not matter what strong sentiments Madara felt for Hashirama, his pride still held dominion and did not permit him to go search for the Senju clan leader.

The boy gulped, a little shaken after hearing Madara's stern voice.

"Ah ..um..." The child became visibly uncomfortable as he tried to think of places that Hashirama could be. Gripped by fear that naturally came along with the presence of Madara Uchiha, the young boy fidgeted and nervously stared into Madara's charring red eyes.

"Um...he might be in his room.." The boy finally uttered unsurely. "Actually ...I can take you there right now! Follow me."

Confident with his decision, the boy, in his childish naivety, grabbed Madara's sleeve and pulled gently. The Uchiha harshly jerked his arms away from the child's gentle grip.

"I can walk on my own." Madara said and glared at the poor boy who seemed absolutely terrified.

"Aah..y-yes..Madara-san." The frightened child replied squeamishly and hurriedly turned and led the imposing Uchiha into the Senju compound.

Madara was a little hesitant to follow the young boy. He certainly expected better company than a brat who obviously didn't have any respect for personal space, but he supposed the kid will do for now.

The deeper they ventured into the compound the narrower their path became. The living quarters seemed to be closing in on them and Madara noticed an unusual absence of people in the place.

The boy leading the way halted when they reached one of the most magnificent courtyards Madara had set his eyes on.

"That door right there..." The child pointed at the door located on the opposite side of the courtyard from where they stood. "That's the door to his room. Just knock, he's most likely in there...Alright...ah bye!"

The boy decided to slip away at the first opportunity he got, knowing that if he stuck around with the Uchiha, he might potentially get strangled or worse.

Madara was way too captivated by the courtyard to notice or stop the kid from running away.

Every aspect of the place held an ethereal signature that was exclusively Hashirama's. From the flowered vines decorating the wooden pillars surrounding the courtyard, to the stone fountain, from which a steady stream of water poured out gently into the pond, where koi fish languidly swam under the wet leaves of lotus.

If one was ever asked to visually represent the Senju clan leader, this courtyard would serve as a perfect portrayal. It had the calmness and the peace that was a permanent part of Hashirama's being and held the same warmth, the same _gravitation _that inexplicably pulled even the most stubborn towards him.

Hashirama had unknowingly created an impeccable hommage to himself.

A small smile graced Madara's face as he thought of the sheer perfection Hashirama possessed.

The Uchiha always thought that power was something tangible, something purely physical but Hashirama had very easily revoked that thought. The Senju could hold control from just his words, his character, his_ will_ was a weapon so powerful that all types of physical prowess paled in comparison.

Then with this considered, was it really wrong for Madara to fall in love with Hashirama? _Who wouldn't fall in love with a man like that? _

Tearing his eyes away from the breathtaking sight, Madara turned to his side to walk around the courtyard and reach the door behind which he hoped stood the man he was silently dying to meet.

His hurried steps, however, came to an abrupt stop. Madara's sharp hearing, acquired by years of training combined with his innate agility, picked up a sound resembling a low groan.

Sure that the groan belonged to a human, the Uchiha immediately sensed for nearby chakra as he stood still with caution.

His eyes narrowed as he picked up a distinctly familiar chakra radiate from within the walls of the tenement to his side.

_'This could only belong to Tobira...'_

Madara's thoughts were interrupted by a louder, more prolonged groan, which sounded much less like a groan and more like a moan of ...of _pain_, or so he hoped. He really did not want to meddle with the idea of the moan being produced by anything _other than_ pain.

The Uchiha clan leader was not a intrusive person by nature, but this time couldn't help himself from becoming oddly curious.

Madara was well aware that the reason for this sudden curiosity was undoubtedly Tobirama, but as usual denied to acknowledge the fact as he took careful steps towards the door of the wooden building that he had detected the noises from.

As he inched closer he noticed that the door was slightly ajar which created in him a desire to peek in. Before he could impulsively act upon his desire, Madara reconsidered, however, realizing how absolutely creepy and all types of wrong this was.

The chakra he was sensing was no doubt Tobirama's. Each step he moved closer to the tenement, the chakra grew in intensity proving that the younger Senju was in there or at least nearby.

_'What games was this bastard playing now?'_

Madara moved towards the door, his curiosity now turned into determination, and peered into the room through the small gap.

If it was physically possible, then Madara's jaw would have fallen to the ground with enough force to create a gaping crater right in the middle of the Senju compound. But since that was pretty impossible, the Uchiha's jaw just hung open as further down as it could in complete and utter shock

Inside the room, on the bed roughly placed in the center, laid Tobirama in all his naked glory supporting quite an arousal. The younger Senju, with his eyes shut and his lower lip clamped between his teeth, held the said arousal in his hands as his fingers moved fluidly up and down the shaft in a massaging motion. His lower lip escaped the grip of his teeth as a small moan slipped past his now parted lips.

Madara knew he shouldn't look, knew he should leave immediately, but couldn't. Every shred of will had deserted him as he stared at Tobirama's pale skin, gracefully illuminated by the sunlight pouring in from the window behind where he laid. His face contorted in a way that, if seen alone would indicate absolute pain, but when seen along with the entire scene told quite a different story, a story that was effectively making Madara's loins stir.

Madara's jaw, that had fallen open, retreated back as he clenched his teeth in an attempt to peel his eyes away from Tobirama, but it seemed impossible to avoid something so absolutely..._beautiful. _

No, no no! What was he thinking? It was disgusting. _This _was disgusting! He should have blood pouring down his eyes from the sight of that, not a semi-hard erection!

Just when Madara thought Tobirama was done, he comes up with shit like this. Was his pride really this malleable? Was this not killing him inside? Did putting on an exhibition like this solely for Madara not tearing him apart with shame and humiliation?

How exactly strong willed is this bastard?!

There was only one way to find out: crush what little pride Tobirama had left . There was no way that pulling this off didn't take a toll on him. The mere thought of such an action must have driven the younger Senju close to the edge of insanity, all he needed was a little push and Madara was well equipped to do just that.

Grabbing the door knob Madara fully opened the door and entered the room. He was rewarded with a absolutely horrified and startled looking Tobirama as he slammed the door shut.

"What the hell, Madara?!" The younger Senju jolted up and grabbed the nearest thing to cover himself which happened to be his pillow.

Madara smirked as he hastily took hold of a chair to the left of him and proceeded to walk towards Tobirama.

"What are you doing?...What hell are you doing?!" Tobirama yelled, agitated and a little terrified by Madara's actions.

Placing the chair directly in front of the bewildered Senju, Madara sat down, the derisive smirk still plastered on his face.

"Why are you acting so surprised? Am I not the intended audience of this show?"

Tobirama stayed silent, his terror becoming more and more evident, much to Madara's delight.

"I do apologize for my tardiness; it looks like I've missed the opening act …"

Narrowing his eyes, Madara leaned back into his chair and pouted ever so slightly.

"But, at least, I made it just in time for the _climax." _

Tobirama eyes slowly grew wide as the insinuation of Madara's words fully settled in his mind.

"Oh, and sorry for interrupting...you can go ahead and continue now. Well, unless this is some kind of interlude. I've got very good seating so take your time." Madara said as he folded his arms and stared into the horror filled eyes of the Senju in front of him.

The victory was almost palpable. Madara had Tobirama just where he wanted him, right at the pinnacle of breaking down. This turned out perfect, not that Madara had any doubt that it wouldn't.

Being Hashirama's brother, Madara had expected Tobirama to posses at least a fourth of his older brother's competence. It was an absolute shame to see what an idiot he turned out to be.

Even though Madara knew that his victory was ultimate, the feeling of defeating Tobirama was oddly exhilarating.

And the exhilaration was entirely due to that and not because there was a possibility that Tobirama might actually go through with this.

No, not at all, Madara was thoroughly convinced...well, at least for now.


	6. Lost in Admiration

**A/N: *Sigh* Okay, I am gonna be honest here this chapter was a little off-putting to me because the events that take place are just so improbable and unlikely to occur. I tried to assuage myself by saying hey it's a fanfic they are suppose to be unlikely ...right? But I just fear I might be making the characters a little too OOC. **

**Anyway, I hope it's not too bad. It_ is_ pretty explicit...or as explicit as I could make it. ( I tired my best I promise! XC)**

**ALSO, I have mustered enough courage to respond to every review individually! Thank you so much in general to all the faves/follows and reviews. I will soon thank you individually as well...Before I do that though, know that if I say something weird ignore it lol. I'll try to be as normal as possible XD.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Lost in Admiration_

Everything happened too fast and everything was unplanned and absolutely unmanageable.

At the moment Tobirama's mind was blank, completely void of any coherent thought. The very moment he needed his brain the most the damn thing stopped working.

Tobirama inhaled deeply in an attempt to provide some oxygen and blood to the impaired organ in his head, however, at the moment much of his blood was flowing to _another _organ which was unceremoniously concealed by a pillow.

Why can't things ever go as planned?! Was his luck really _this _bad?

His original plan was to send Hashirama to Iwagakure two weeks ahead which would effectively prevent him from meeting up with Madara. Changing his brother's weekly schedule seemed like a weak attempt, but it surprisingly worked.

The change in plan occurred when Hashirama announced that he was going to take almost half the Senju clan with him.

Tobirama refused to tag along and convinced his older brother that it was a great opportunity for him to get a taste of what it's like to be Hokage by taking his place temporarily while he was gone.

Tobirama was also put in charge to let the people of the village know that the Hokage was not present, but he _forgot _because hey, no one really had any use of such information anyway, right? It wasn't like Madara Uchiha needed to know that the only person that can stop him from destroying the entire planet was miles away from here.

Hashirama's absence meant that the whole village was Tobirama's, his to manipulate and use, not entirely maybe but at least to some extent.

However, he was not at all concerned with manipulating the village. It was in a pretty good shape as is, with the exception of a petulant vermin that was allowed residence there by Hashirama who had also foolishly gone ahead and forbidden Tobirama from exterminating that thing.

That _thing _, though, was still going to show up to meet Hashirama and at that point telling him about Hashirama's absence would be unavoidable.

An extremely terrifying yet quite an effective idea found its way into the younger Senju's mind, an idea capable of killing two birds with one stone and killing Tobirama a little inside along with it.

Tobirama was going to ,very openly and ostentatiously, _exhibit_ himself in a way that would cause Madara to be distracted enough to leave without needing an explanation and become a little less interested in Hashirama.

And that's how he envisioned it; Madara catching him in the act and leaving after being too shocked to stay. But just like his vision of Madara's death, this one didn't come true either.

Now he was stuck in possibly the most awkward situation of his life without any way of escaping it or recovering from it.

Does anything get past Madara?! The nerve of that man. How could he even sit here so fucking casually, unhindered by the fact that Tobirama was sitting in front of him in his birthday suit with a badly concealed hard-on? What was the hell was wrong with him?!

"Hmm...I guess you are too much of a coward to go through with your clever little plan after all. How disappointing..." Madara said as he leaned forward in his chair.

_'He knows...How did he ...'_

Madara shifted in his chair indicating that he was about to stand up.

"Since there is nothing for me to do here, I suppose I'll leave...Oh and Where's Hashi..."

"Fine." Tobirama interrupted the Uchiha as he removed the pillow from his lap.

Moving his lower body forward on the bed, the Senju placed the pillow against the wall behind him and leaned back on it. With his knees bent at the edge of the bed, Tobirama let his legs hang off the bed and placed his feet on the ground between his bed and the chair on which a very shocked looking Madara sat.

"If this is what you want..." Tobirama said in a low voice as he separated his thighs to access his arousal that had soften a little from the lack of stimulation.

Licking his lips in concentration, Tobirama placed a hand at the base of the erection to steady it. With the other he gently massaged the shaft and pressed his lips together as a pleasant sensation coursed through him.

This time around it was Madara's turn to be stunned out of his senses. His shock was made visible by his facial expressions, which didn't go unnoticed by the Senju.

Tobirama smirked a little to let Madara know that he had failed at provoking him and not only that, but he had been caught in a deadlock.

If Madara chose to leave then his early provocations and insults about Tobirama not going through with it would turn against him for not staying and watching the _show _he wanted to see.

If he chose to stay, well, watching Tobirama masturbate would not be an experience Madara would particularly be proud of.

It was Tobirama's victory, regardless of what shameful position he may be at the moment and Madara knew that. However, this problem was a little insignificant compared to the one in his pants right now.

Tightly gripping the sides of the chair, Madara took a deep breath as he straighten his facial expression into his customary scowl and decided to focus his eyes on the Senju's face so his gaze won't linger down any lower.

Ruby red eyes underneath slightly furrowed eyebrows looked up at him. The pale skin of Tobirama's cheeks were stained a light shade of pink. Madara thought that a blush looked awfully misplaced on Tobirama's face. When was the last time Tobirama even blushed? Who was the last person that even saw him blush?

All these thoughts and the realization that Madara might be the only one to witness the younger Senju in such a way were not helping his situation.

_'This is just a biological reaction ...it had nothing to do with attraction ...absolutely nothing.' _

Madara tried relentlessly to calm himself but couldn't deny that he was effectively..._distracted. _Tobirama won.

Madara's gaze settled on the parted set of lips that looked undeniably soft and bit his own lips as Tobirama's stretched open slightly to let out a soft sigh.

_'He won...He won for now.'_

Tobirama moaned and clenched his eyes shut, his lower lip turned as pale as his skin from the pressure of the teeth it was clamped between.

The Senju might have seemed 'in the mood' to his spectators but quite truly he wasn't. How could he be even remotely turned on when he was staring directly at the man he despised more than anything?

From this angle Madara looked absolutely terrifying to Tobirama, not in a frightening way, but rather in an oddly majestic way. He had never before noticed the absolute imperium that Madara held just in his appearance.

The mane of black hair surrounding his slightly rugged frame shined as sunlight illuminated each and every strand of it. His face was twisted in that signature scowl of his, but today Tobirama noticed the shadows that surrounded Madara's face. Under his eyes and in his eyes, the rich redness of his sharingan, that complimented the raven locks above and around it beautifully, was clouded with this...this tinge of sadness.

Nothing about Madara was helping him stay erect. This was harder than he thought.

Succumbing to his frustration, Tobirama decided to shut his eyes and instead focus on things that actually turned him on because Madara was just making things worse like he always did.

Closing his eyes, however, did not help much. Madara's presence was still heavy in his mind.

The thought of not being able to see the Uchiha was kind of scary so just as measure of safety Tobirama alerted himself to detect any changes in Madara's chakra.

Just in case Madara decides to eviscerate him while Tobirama was busy staying focused on masturbating.

_'What ...the hell am I doing? '_

This situation was getting painfully awkward and it was becoming difficult for Tobirama to stay aroused.

Tired of keeping his eyes shut, Tobirama opened them slowly to adjust to the sunlight and found that Madara was still staring at him.

_'Okay bad idea...very bad idea'_

In a desperate attempt to not let Madara know that he was losing it, Tobirama decided to use both his hands to pleasure himself.

Giving up and telling The Uchiha to get the hell out of his room was starting to seem like a very good idea right about now as Tobirama struggled to keep his blood flowing in the right direction.

If Tobirama develops erectile dysfunction after this he is definitely blaming the Uchiha bastard for it.

Lying in this particular position was not only embarrassing but highly uncomfortable, Tobirama began to realize as his back started to hurt a little.

To position his back in a more comfortable angle, he scooted forward yet he didn't realize exactly how close Madara was sitting to him until his bare thigh brushed against the clothed leg of the Uchiha in front of him.

The contact caused Tobirama to gasp a little and consequently caused him to blush deeply. His breathing became slightly shallow as he felt his face heat up.

For some reason the contact caused all the right places to stir and Tobirama secretly wished for another _accidental _contact to occur again with Madara's skin instead of his clothes. Maybe the feel of his hands…

However, since Tobirama was too proud to take the initiative and Madara putting his hands on his bare vulnerable skin was a terrifying thought, he settled at using his imagination.

Shutting his eyes, the Senju relaxed his tensed muscles as he tried to imagine the callous warmth of Madara's hands on his thighs.

It absolutely horrified Tobirama to realize that a thought so awfully unpleasant could so efficiently cause so much pleasure.

He felt himself become aroused and sighed as he slid his hand slowly up and the down the sensitive flesh of his arousal.

As pleasure took over his body, Tobirama lost control of his imagination and the risqué scenario in his mind turned even more explicit. The feel of Madara's rough hands climbed up his thighs and towards the part of him that needed the most attention.

A moan, that would have been quite loud if Tobirama hadn't bit his lip, resonated through the tiny bedroom making both men in the room very uncomfortable, more so than they already were.

Tobirama was uncomfortable with the idea of being turned on by the feel of the very hands that have tried to take his life countless times.

Madara, on the other hand, was uncomfortable because he was completely and utterly lost in admiration.

Breathing became a foreign concept to the Uchiha as he stared at Tobirama's milky skin drenched in golden sunlight, its smoothness periodically interrupted by small scars and abrasions acquired from those many years of war.

For a moment he wondered how many of them he was responsible for, but was again distracted by the breathtaking landscape of Tobirama's body.

Every muscle of his body, from the ripples of his abs to the strong build of his biceps and thighs, seemed sculpted by ivory like a statue of an imperious Olympian God.

The white hair that trailed down from his navel down to the pelvis looked so unnatural but so pure highlighted by rays of shimmering light.

Madara decided not to let his eyes linger too long on the southern areas of Tobirama's body and brought his gaze back up to the Senju's face which looked strained with concentration.

He then realized how incredibly torturous it must be for Tobirama to do this and smiled.

Madara might have suffered the silent defeat of this battle, however, the way things have turned out he actually didn't mind.

A low moan brought his attention back to Tobirama.

The Senju's breathing had become irregular and his lips, particularly the lower one, was slightly swollen and red from being chewed on constantly.

The sunlight shining out from the window behind Tobirama reflected against his white hair in a way that it almost looked like a glowing halo.

Madara could not figure out why Tobirama all of a sudden looked so magnificent to him.

Was it because Madara had confined himself in his dark bedroom for so long that this sudden exposure to light was obscuring his mind and vision? Or was finding something he so bitterly despised, beautiful all of a sudden the first sign of insanity?

Whatever it may be, lighting or insanity, Madara couldn't deny that Tobirama looked like a work of art.

From him, this experience quickly went from being sexual to aesthetically spiritual.

If his erratic breathing, which now corresponded with the spasmodic movement of his arms and muscles, wasn't a clear indication that Tobirama was close to release then the outpour of badly held back moans definitely was.

Tobirama threw his head back which collided with the wall behind him resulting in an audible thud. His lips parted fully to let out a breathy moan while his body went rigid momentarily from the intense feeling until it broke out into a series of small spasms.

For something that was so expected, Tobirama's climax caught Madara by surprise. He desired to look away but kept his eyes on the Senju in throes of pleasure in front of him.

Bringing his head forward, Tobirama exhaled loudly as he looked down on himself to make sure that he had relieved himself completely of every drop of the evidence of his orgasm.

He then looked up at his dazed spectator and scowled while breathing heavily.

Madara reciprocated with a scowl of his own and noticed Tobirama's tongue peak out and softly trace the flesh of his lips.

For a fleeting second, Madara wanted to trace those lips with his own tongue just to confirm if they felt as soft as they looked.

Horrified and completely disgusted, Madara immediately shook the thought away and leaned back in his chair as Tobirama sat up slowly.

Without a word, the Senju stood up and made his way towards the bathroom. He kept his mind pleasantly empty, not letting guilt and shame settle in yet, and just reveled in the sweet sensation of afterglow for now.

Tobirama was not an exhibitionist, but at the moment he felt strangely proud of his body. Quickly wiping himself with a wet washcloth, he clumsily dressed himself with the clothes he had left in the bathroom and entered his room.

Seeing Madara still in his room didn't come to him as a surprise. That bastard was not going to leave until he squeezes out whatever little dignity left in Tobirama with his snide remarks.

Mentally preparing himself for the irreparable wounds to his pride that were about to follow, the Senju walked towards his bed and sat directly in front of Madara.

Madara was out of words right now and awkwardly stared at Tobirama while trying to figure out what to say. He had so much to insult that he didn't know where to begin.

Did he even want to insult Tobirama at this point?

"So white actually _is_ your natural hair color." Madara spoke, the awkwardness of the silence getting the best of him.

Tobirama raised his eyebrow in confusion and for several seconds just stared at the Uchiha not sure how to respond to that.

"Wait….so all this time you actually had doubts about my hair color?" Tobirama asked, not sure if the comment was meant to be an insult or a plain statement.

_'Did my eyebrows not give it away?'_

"Yeah…. It's white for God's sake. It's not every day you see someone with a mass of white hair on their head walking around…at least not anyone under the age of 50."

The only hair color Madara was familiar with most of his life was black. The whole pedigree of the Uchiha clan had dark hair; the lightest they ever went was to a dark brown which so rare that it didn't really count.

A little later Madara did encounter people with red and even blonde hair which were usually exclusive to certain clans and learned to accept them as naturally occurring hair colors, but he had to draw the line at white. White was just absurd.

"But you knew me as a child. Did you really think I had the time or _coherence_ to color my hair at an age and time like that?!" Tobirama said, half frustrated and half baffled to realize that Madara had dared to doubt the authenticity of his hair.

"Well, seeing as you had the time _and _coherence to do _this, _coloring your hair doesn't seem so farfetched." Madara replied in his all too familiar condescending tone.

The subtle change in Tobirama's expression indicated that Madara's reply hit a nerve.

Frowning slightly, the Senju took his eyes off Madara and looked to the side. His shoulders slightly slumped as he sighed almost woefully.

"So, you're still not convinced?...You still think this an act?" Tobirama asked as he looked up at the Uchiha with eyes that were convincingly filled with hurt.

"Of course, I don't know what kind of hallucinogens you are taking that are making you think I'll believe something as ridiculous as you falling in love with me." Madara said curtly even though that sad look on Tobirama's face shook him a little.

Tobirama pouted in the most subtle way, however, that was not the actual action he wanted to take after hearing Madara's reply.

What Tobirama really wanted to do right now was smash Madara's face with his fist hard enough to disfigure him beyond recognition. That way he'd never have to see that …that _stupid _grin of his again.

He had risked being caught in that shameful way by a member of his clan, deceived his own brother, quite possible fucked up Konoha's relations with Iwagakure and _masturbated _in front of Madara Uchiha and that bastard was _still_ not convinced?! Someone who actually loved Madara wouldn't even do all that for him!

"Then what will?!" Tobirama demanded, making sure to sound hurt instead of angry. He had ventured too far to give up now and Madara's going to be convinced whether he likes it or not.

Leaning forward slightly, Tobirama looked deep into those blood red eyes. A light shiver ran through him as he experienced the intensity of Madara's sharingan from a distance he never had before.

The dark pupils of his eye, encircled distinctly by three equally dark tomoe, moved hesitantly down as Madara looked at Tobirama's lips, but quickly retreated to stare at the Senju's eyes again.

At that moment Tobirama knew his victory was close. He may not have Madara convinced, but he certainly had him curious.

"What will convince you, Madara? Tell me. "Tobirama whispered and moved even closer to the man to add more strength to his words.

Madara was a little tongue tied and lost to answer immediately. He actually didn't know how to answer that question; however, that was not the reason for his flustered state.

The uncomfortably small amount of space between Tobirama and him was what caused the Uchiha to go temporarily mute.

His urge to experience the softness of Tobirama's lips, which right now he had only estimated visually, disturbed him and being so close to the Senju was only making it worse.

Before anything awful could transpire, a loud of series of knocking on the bedroom door interrupted the two men.

"Tobirama! Open the door, Tobirama! I messed things up so bad… Uh…oh.."

Toka stopped mid speech as she burst into the room to see Madara and Tobirama together and unusually close to each other.

"Oh my god, you were suppose to meet him today, weren't you? …oh god." Toka said and placed a hand on her forehead out of frustration.

Madara looked slightly confused as he turned around in his chair to look at the distressed kunoichi.

"Hashirama?" Madara questioned not very sure what Toka's deal was.

"Yes. You…You don't know. He's not…."

"Toka, no…." Tobirama interjected abruptly which made Madara turn his head immediately towards him.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Madara stared at Tobirama, the pervious luster in his red eyes now replaced by a gray tint of anger.

"Where is Hashirama?" The Uchiha said gravely as he turned his head back towards Toka.

"He's not ...currently in the village. He recently left to Iwagakure…..um kind of way before he was supposed to…" Toka replied hesitantly ignoring her cousin's outburst." Did Tobirama not tell you of his absence?"

Madara slowly twisted his head towards the Senju on the bed and gave him a look of pure disgust and rage before getting up.

"No, I received no such information from Tobirama." The Uchiha said as he walked towards the door and faced Toka.

Tobirama got up instantly as well and followed Madara. The fear of defeat was quickly settling in him and he made a desperate and futile attempt to save himself from failing.

"I…I was just about to.." Tobirama said vainly as he reached the two by the door.

Without caring to look at Tobirama, Madara quickly exited the room completely upset about falling so deep into Tobirama's trap.

"Wait! Hashirama will be back in a couple of weeks..if you want I can schedule you for a meeting." Toka suggested as she watched the Uchiha make his way out.

"I don't need to be fitted into his schedule. I'll confront him when he returns myself." Madara said derisively as he walked faster clearly in a hurry to get out of the place.

_'Fine, just trying to help…god.' _Toka thought as she grimaced after hearing the Uchiha's harsh words.

"Hashirama wasn't supposed to leave two day ago, he was supposed to leave two weeks later. I have no idea how I messed this one up." Toka said as she turned toward Tobirama, who had the most bitter scowl plastered on his face.

"Nice going, you idiot!" Tobirama bellowed as soon as Madara was out of sight.

"It was not entirely my fault! Your brother is to blame also. Telling me to remember all those things…Good God, I am human and I made a human error." Toka responded in her defense.

"_You're_ a human error, Toka." Tobirama replied bitterly, his frustration bewildering him into making childish insults.

"Screw you and since when did you start cuddling with Madara on your bed?" Toka replied with her own insult. Unbeknownst to her, the insult hit harder than it was intended to.

"Oh I don't know I think it was around the time you started fucking up Hashirama's schedule!"

"Oh please like you can do any better."

Tobirama angrily sat down on his bed and noticed that the chair Madara was sitting in minutes ago was still in front of his bed.

In unbridled fury, Tobirama kicked the chair and watched the weak wooden thing collide with the wall of his room.

The action caused Toka to become a little shaken and made her look at Tobirama not with anger but with concern.

She noticed him hold his head in his hands and let out a series of curse words. Running his fingers through his hair, Tobirama pressed his face against his hands and sighed loudly.

"Tobirama, you alright?" Toka asked gently but received no reply.

Alright? How could he be alright now? How could anything be alright now? His anger was so intense that the only thing that seemed possibly release it was tears.

Being back at step one after going through all that, not to mention not being able to hide Hashirama's absence adding insult to injury, was a failure that he could only recover from by drinking heavily. That really seemed to be the only remedy when it came to anything Madara related now anyway.

But he couldn't do that now that he was in charge and he didn't have anyone else to blame other than himself.

He should have known the possibility of someone walking in and put a genjutsu out his room, but rational thoughts don't comes so easy when one is trying to hold an exhibition of himself in the act of …_self love_ especially in front of the person he hates the most.

Maybe he should let Hashirama know about the real truth. Tell him that Madara's a psychopath in love with him and a ticking time bomb; let him deal with this bullshit instead….

"Tobirama."

The pressure of Toka's hand on his shoulder released Tobirama from the grips of his heated thoughts. Taking his hands of his face, he looked up at his cousin who stood beside him looking extremely worried, an unusual sight for him since Toka was known to wear a expression of complete indifference regardless of the situation.

"Are you okay?" She asked him quietly.

As he stared at Toka's concerned face, he desperately wanted to reply 'no' and let her know of his troubles, let it all out and transfer a bit of that crushing burden from his shoulders to hers.

Looking away, Tobirama stood up causing Toka's hand to slide away from his shoulder and walked over to the chair which was now broken beyond repair.

After picking up all the disintegrated pieces he faced Toka.

"Yeah, I am fine." Tobirama lied as proficiently as always.

"But I'll be better when I get a new chair."

* * *

**A/N: Weird ending I know, still working on getting better at ending chapters. Thank you for reading! Leave any feedback if you want to :) **


	7. Gentle Persuasions

**A/N: :( I am so sorry for this very very late update. I was on vacation and I swear I came back with amnesia and a severe case of laziness. _ Summer does really bad things to you :/ **

**I hope none of you lost interest in the story due to this! Thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting and following. You have no idea what effect your few kind words have on me. Thank you for making me happy. I hope you receive as much happiness by reading this...or otherwise XD**

**_Also a side note before you read: "Shin-gi-tai", according to the Naruto Databook, were Tobirama's favorite words._**

* * *

****"What you three are lacking is synergy." Tobirama announced to his three extremely exhausted students.

Today was the day that the sweltering heat of the sun was hitting the leaf village with unprecedented intensity, its searing waves making anyone unfortunate enough to come in contact with them severely dehydrated and drenched in sweat.

For anyone that was not Tobirama, this was the day to stay under the shade or a well ventilated area and opt out of any activity that might require them to be outside in the blazing heat. For Tobirama, this was the perfect day for training, much to his students chagrin.

"Synergy?" Hiruzen was the first to catch his breath enough to talk. He questioned his sensei unsurely, not convinced that "synergy" or anything else for that matter can really help him and his other two teammates defeat someone of Tobirama's caliber.

"Yes. You three must work with each other. You are called a team for a reason." Tobirama said as he folded his arms and looked down at his disheveled students.

Having heard the "you must work as a team" lecture innumerable times and failing to abide by it just as many times, the three younglings slumped and turned their tried gazes to the ground.

"Whenever you fight, you never fight as one, integral being, but as a gestalt of things working in balance externally and internally hand in hand." Tobirama began his discourse with a sober voice indicating utmost gravity.

"Your teammates and your surroundings are your external resources, which you must learn to use to your advantage. Internally you have your shin-gi-tai: mind-technique-body which you must also use strategically together to insure that you are victorious."

Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu listened intently, trying their best to store the profound wisdom of their sensei in their young minds.

"Let's rest for a bit now. This is a good place to take a break. " Tobirama declared and watched his students make a quick run towards the sparkling water of the river they had stopped by.

The Senju felt the uncomfortable wetness of his clothes that clung to his sweaty skin. Every movement he made ascended his unease as the sweat dripped and created damp friction between his skin and clothes.

His irritation grew strong enough to force him to take off his shirt kimono which he clumsily threw on the ground along with his sash.

The water shimmered as Tobirama cradled it in his hands almost lovingly. Splashing the cool liquid on his heated skin, he sighed as the discomfort evaporated instantly.

As he rubbed the cooling water through his hair and massaged his scalp with it he felt his affection for water grow, something that was seemingly impossible since his love for that ever trusty aqueous substance was already at its peak.

After becoming thoroughly refreshed, Tobirama checked up on his students who were busy doing what kids do. Splashing water on each other, laughing and being happy.

His lips curled slightly into a smile as he leaned back on his hands on the river side and for a moment permitted himself to forget all the harshness of his reality, letting himself revel in the bliss of his current situation.

That moment, like any other rare pleasant moment in Tobirama's life, ended far too early.

A chakra most ominous, disgusting and irritatingly familiar encroached his senses causing his smile to wither away.

_'These grounds belong to the Senju clan...What is Madara doing here?'_

Filled with concern and worry Tobirama stood up. His sudden agitation caught the attention of his students who stopped playing and walked up to him.

"Break time is over. I have decided that we will work on physical conditioning and we're going to start with running."

Within seconds of announcing his students' new task, Tobirama took off with blazing fast speed, intent on catching the Uchiha in due time.

"Uhhh...Sensei, you said running not teleporting!" Homura yelled as he pushed his tired bones to run after his lighting fast sensei.

Tobirama halted when he detected the tuft of black hair that no doubt belonged to Madara. The Uchiha was leisurely walking towards the direction of what seemed to be the Senju compound.

Tobirama moved away from the tree trunk that he had hid himself behind just enough to become visible in Madara's peripheral vision. He, however, stayed still and made no attempt to make his way towards Madara, waiting instead for the Uchiha to notice his presence and address him first.

Sure enough Madara stopped and turned his head slightly. A smirk quickly formed on his face, his sharingan laced gaze pierced through Tobirama's pupil-less red one.

Turning around fully, Madara faced Tobirama, his mocking grin still intact. The Uchiha stayed silent as did the Senju, the tension between them mingling with the heat around them making the surrounding temperature seemingly rise.

A small gust of wind rustled through the leaves. A little air may have been nice at some other time, but right now the wind was akin to something like the devil's breath.

Madara's eyes narrowed, his long hair blew with the direction of the wind like a cloak. Bitterness emitted so strongly from the Uchiha that Tobirama could almost taste the caustic sting of it.

"Why is that that everywhere I go you show up significantly under clothed?" Madara questioned contemptuously.

The question immediately made Tobirama become uncomfortably aware of his nudity. It shouldn't have bothered him much, knowing the fact that he had pretty much showcased his entire body to Madara not too long ago, but it did and very much so.

"Why is that that everywhere I go you show up….._fully clothed?_" Tobirama retorted as he took small steps towards the Uchiha. He realized a little later and a little too late how extremely seductive that had sounded.

"And why is that you two are in such a sour mood on this fine afternoon?" A familiar voice interrupted and startled the two.

Turning their heads towards the source of voice, Tobirama and Madara were greeted with the smiling face of Hashirama.

The older Senju looked from his best friend to his younger brother and noticed the same look of what seemed like disapproval. Though a little confused about their reactions, Hashirama couldn't help but be glad that for once the two had felt mutually about something.

"Really brother? Can you get any cheesier?" Tobirama finally spoke, supporting a look that indicated that he was absolutely unamused. He didn't know what the hell was making Hashirama think that this afternoon was fine by any stretch of the imagination.

"What?! Can _you _be any more of a sourpuss?" Hashirama responded and ran his hand through the wet hair of his younger brother in a loving way which only caused the look of displeasure on Tobirama face to intensify.

"Madara is here to meet me. We were just..."

"I don't care." Tobirama abruptly interrupted his older brother and jerked his head away from Hashirama's hand.

"Well, I hope you would care to at least join us." Hashirama said placidly, not minding Tobirama's rudeness. After all these years he had grown accustomed to his brother's spite towards the Uchiha clan leader. Though he admonished him here and there, Hashirama knew quite well he could never make Tobirama like Madara.

"No thank you. I have students to teach. Unlike _some people _I actually take my responsibilities seriously." Another snide remark of disapproval and Tobirama left the two long haired men alone to meet up with his students who were making their way towards him through the woods running with all their might.

This was not looking good for Tobirama at all. The mere fact that they were together right now meant that they had met before this.

It physically hurt to realize that his previous efforts were being rendered useless so mercilessly and readily in front of him. This could not go on any longer. He had to break the two up immediately before this progressed into something unmanageable.

.

_'There has to be something I can do ….' _

Hashirama sighed solemnly as he watched Tobirama walk towards his students. His sweet smile made a return, however, when he shifted to look at Madara. Noticing the ungracious scowl that Madara was currently busy sending towards his younger brother, Hashirama instinctually tried to placate the situation.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that." The older Senju said mildly even though he knew that his attempt at justifying Tobirama's irrational hatred will only get the Uchiha to laugh at best or insult him at worst.

What he got, however, was something completely unexpected.

"You don't have to lie to me, Hashirama." Madara said with a somber tone and a face void of any emotion, the scowl previously distorting his face now replaced with an expressionless visage.

His eyes lingered momentarily on Tobirama before they slowly dropped to the ground.

Hashirama made up for the Uchiha's lack of expression as his eyebrows furrowed from worry after witnessing Madara in such a tragic state.

"I am not lying, Madara...really Tobirama..."

"..doesn't like me. It's okay, neither does anyone else." Madara said, interrupting the older Senju the second time today. His eyes didn't burn with the resolute crimson of his sharingan anymore. Now replaced with an abysmal black that rarely ever appeared, the shadowed orbs of Madara's eyes looked at Hashirama.

His face wasn't vacant anymore. A faint smile graced Madara's face, a smile of neither happiness nor mischief, but of complete hopelessness one that's produced sarcastically on occasions when neither crying nor laughing at misery are viable options.

"What are you saying, Madara? That's not true…..." Hashirama quickly replied, not sure what had gotten into his friend that made him make such depressing claims.

"No matter how much you want to believe otherwise, Hashirama this village will always hold unfavorable sentiments about me." Madara said and watched Hashirama become quiet with concern.

"No need to worry though, I truly don't care if they don't like me." The Uchiha declared matter-of-factly, deciding against adding 'because I don't like them either' for the sake of Hashirama.

"Well, I care. I don't know why you are assuming such things...If not anyone else then at least know that...I like you." Hashirama said in a chiding tone, completely unaware of the impact his last three words had on Madara.

Madara felt that familiar tug in his chest, his breath painfully held back as his heart began to well up with emotions that he had tried so hard to repress.

That little smile vanished leaving behind the formerly seen blank expression on Madara's face. He stared into the warm depths of Hashirama's eyes, his patience disintegrating piece by piece, and chipping away at his already perforated sanity along with it.

Speechless he stood, not knowing how to respond, his ability to produce a response to this being the least of his concerns at the moment.

His fate was not satisfied with being however bad it was right now and kept its adamant journey of making Madara's life as disastrous as possible.

A breeze, heated by the fiery sun, shuffled the leaves above them and hit them like a puff of steam from boiling water.

Hashirama had coincidentally been standing against the wind. Struck by the impact of the warm air, the long strands of his hair flew softly toward Madara.

Madara became truly aware of just how close he was standing to the other man when Hashirama's brown locks gently brushed against his arm making his heart jump.

The shroud of dark hair that covered almost half of Madara's face at all times was lifted off by the wind revealing his face in full view to Hashirama.

Madara experienced an odd sense of vulnerability take over him as Hashirama scanned his face. A frown slowly formed on the Senju clan leader's face.

And as if things weren't already bad enough, Hashirama, in his clueless indiscretion, took it a step further.

Madara felt it on the side of his face, the soothing warmth of Hashirama's coarse palm.

"God, Madara are you feeling alright? You look deathly sick."Hashirama asked in a soft voice his hand still on the Uchiha's face.

Everything in Madara went motionless, from his heart to his breathing, even his brain decided to shut down overwhelmed by the situation.

The Uchiha had single handedly fought an army of more than a hundred men without a worry or woe, not a single scratch to his body or soundness of mind. Yet he stood here, with strength less than that of a newborn child's, unable to even talk because someone he had a little crush on touched his face.

_'When did I become this pitiful?'_

"It's nothing. I just haven't been… sleeping well." Madara replied in a low voice as he turned to look away from Hashirama, regretting his decision to ever meet up with the Senju.

He wanted this torment to stop, he wanted to get away, he wanted to be _distracted. _

Hashirama got the signal and moved his hand away from Madara's face as the Uchiha turned away from him. His fingers lightly grazed against Madara's lips in the process.

Madara could almost hear it now. His tough exterior cracking and shattering at places, crumbling from the cruel blows of his reality which by every passing moment became excruciatingly hard to handle.

Straightening his head, Madara looked up ahead and almost regrettably found just what he was searching for.

There stood his distraction staring him right in the eyes, anger blazing in him like the flaring sun above them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
